


RE:Criminal Façades

by ShirotaniDeWint



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: Anime, Dissociative Identity Disorder, F/M, Fluff, Gang levi, Gay, High School Eren, M/M, Manga, Post-Traumatic Stress Disorder - PTSD, Smut, Yaoi, ereri, hitman - Freeform, mafia, shingeki no kyojin - Freeform
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-03-24
Updated: 2020-03-24
Packaged: 2021-03-01 03:46:51
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 10
Words: 24,689
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23288737
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ShirotaniDeWint/pseuds/ShirotaniDeWint
Summary: Criminal Levi ends up meeting goody-two-shoes High-Schooler Eren.But is Eren really who Levi perceives him to be?Or is he getting himself into a mess he can't get out of?Can Levi finally trust someone?Or will he be broken again?
Relationships: Ereri - Relationship
Comments: 4
Kudos: 6





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Burger Boy](https://archiveofourown.org/gifts?recipient=Burger+Boy), [Duo](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Duo/gifts).



> I do not own Attack on titan nor any of the characters used in this fanfic, please note this.
> 
> Read on.
> 
> I was only going to make this a 5 chapter story with an extra chapter but I've decided to make this a long fanfic! Sorry if this confuses people and for not updating sooner. I'm not sure how many chapters but please continue to read as I update!

Levi removes his white collared dress shirt and sighs as yet another shirt has been ruined by the politics of his gang. His gang weren't even bothered by other gangs, it was the small scraps that ended up becoming almost riot-like in the end. And it always left his nice shirts bloody. Not his blood, no of course not, but others, and that disgusted him even more. He hates the smell of dirt or blood, but the look and taste was worst to him. He knew it well. He wasn't raised by thugs, he chose this life because of what happened to his family. The pain that was caused by that incident. The reason why he trusts no one and would never love again in any form. He lets out another sigh as he knows the shirt will be ruined for good. He walks over to his fireplace and carefully opens the door to it and throws the shirt in... The only way to be sure... He closes the door- and leaving the fire burning- finds a shirt that isn't blood-soaked, and leaves the house to find it the middle of the day.

He glares at the sun and curses aloud. He finds himself walking aimlessly through the backstreets and onto a main road. He turns another corner and hears birds chirping in the trees around him. He sits down on a bench and looks around for any suspect persons. None. He sits back and closes his eyes. He inhales deeply and then exhales. He soon finds himself dozing off to sleep, only realizing then and there how fatigued he really is from all of the fights he's personally had to come out of his office to break up. What a pain...

"Excuse me?", he hears a soft voice float around in his thoughts. Hmm? Who's that? But he feels too tired to open his eyes. "Excuse me, Sir?", he opens his eyes alarmed to realize its not his dreams talking to him at all but a person. Next to him. On habit he reaches for his gun slotted in between his underwear and pants. He looks over to the person sitting next to him and to his surprise its a high-school student.

"Oh", is all that leaves his mouth and he relaxes a fraction. He looks his acquaintance up and down, checking him over for weapons. Can't trust anyone... The boy looks about 17-18 and is nicely dressed. Looking at the uniform he must attend the rich school not far from where he is situated right now. He knows the high-school well as some of his closest acquaintances manage and teach at the school. The boy gives him a shy look and that's when he notices the boy's eyes, the green that is so beautiful he could fall for him right then and there. The curve of his perfect nose and the way he looks at Levi, like a lost puppy. And like a lost puppy he is irresistible, and dangerous.

Levi snaps out of his trance by gun shots. He knows them too well. And the gun used as well. Not flash sounding. A bit old. SP 2340. Not good. Levi stands and takes his gun out. The shots come loud and clear from about a block away. More shots ring out but more than the last time, strung together. Someone has a hand-held machine gun.

"Hey!", the boy next to him exclaims and grabs Levi's arm and gives him a look of pure fear, "What's happening?!". He has to shout because the sounds from the guns begin to get louder as the people with them get closer. People are screaming and running all over the street. It's utter chaos.

"We need to go", Levi says, and as he does he realizes what he just said. We? Levi grabs the boy's arm. Think reasonably. This boy is probably rich. He probably has a good, loving, caring family, and a life ahead of him. And for now. Levi decides to protect him. Levi pulls the boy in and out of backstreets and alleyways but the both of them still can't shake the sounds of bullets. Others must have joined whatever was going on because there sounds like a lot more people involved. Suddenly Levi's phone rings. They stop in the alleyway they're in and the bullets sound a lot quieter here but are still heard. "Hold this, be careful, its loaded", he says and hands the loaded gun to the boy. The boy takes it, holds it then stares at it in fear and shock. Levi picks up his phone.

"BOSS! THANK GOODNESS!", yells one of Levi's underdogs, probably Jean, "We're all worried where the hell are you? There's a shoot out in town and we're about to mobilize".

"I am in town. And you're not mobilizing, you're all going to put the guns down and sit on your asses till I'm back", Levi says looking around, the gun shots in the distance but still heard.

"But Sir-", Levi interrupts.

"No buts, sit the hell down, all of you. We're almost there anyway". He hears people moan and sigh, he knows the phones on speaker. "Wait we-?". He hangs up.

He looks back to the boy beside him and he hands him back the gun. The boy holds out his hand, as if for Levi to take it.

"What are you doing?", Levi asks.

"I don't know where I am, so, take me with you", he says in a hushed voice and with a cautious glance.

"You can't come with me right now, it's not safe for you".

"It's not safe anywhere", the boy complains.

"How old are you, brat?", Levi asks.

"Eighteen".

"Where do you live?", Levi questions.

"13A Rose Crescent", the boy said without hesitating. What a stupid boy, he obviously just gave me his real home address.

"We're in Sina at the moment, do you know where that is?", the boy shakes his head no and his soft-looking hair waves around, "It's on the opposite side of the city, so you're in the shit aren't you?".

"Fathers' going to be mad if I'm late home".

"Fathers going to be even more pissed when he finds out you've been with me, so go", Levi says sternly. The boy looks at him with shock.

"But I don't know where to go, I'll get lost! And maybe even killed!".

"That's not my problem, you were the one that ran with me, a dodgy-looking street dude taking a nap", Levi snapped.

"Please, I'd rather go with you than try to find my way back alone. I don't care who you are, or where you've come from, I just don't want to die", the boy begs and Levi realizes how close they're standing. He frowns and the boy smiles sweetly while mouthing 'Pleeeeeease'. Levi holds out the gun to the boys face. The boy looking straight down the barrel.

He looks up at Levi, his smile fading and a look of uncertainty casting over. "W-what are you doing?", the boy asks.

"What's your name, brat?", Levi asks.

"E-eren", the boy stumbles out.

"Well, Eren, I'm going to decide whether to let you string along with me or not", Levi says flatly but teasingly at the same time. The boy gives him a look of fear. "You will stand here while I shoot this gun with your eyes closed. If you flinch, I'm going to shoot your leg and leave you here. If you don't move I'll take you with me", the gun shots in the distance echo in the alleyway they stand in. They're getting close again... He looks at the boy flatly. The boy looks like he's about to cry.

"Okay", he says softly after a while and closes his eyes. Is that it? He's going to trust me with his life just like that? Me? A complete stranger? And with a gun? He's either daft or a complete idiot. Levi did have a plan to kill him and leave, but he looked at the boy with his eyes tightly shut and his mouth wavering as he's on the brink of crying. He looks cute despite how much Levi wants to kill him and get this over and done with. He aims the gun at the boy's head, then pulls the trigger. The bang echoes. Levi looks down at his feet. Then up to the sky. I would never trust anyone, even myself. I hate this boy. This boy named Eren.

"C-can I collapse now?", Eren asks as soft as a whisper. "Yes", Levi replies and Eren collapses just as Levi catches him. Levi lays him down. He's out cold.  
And Levi ponders why he didn't kill Eren.

"Who's this, Boss?", Jean questions, right after Levi walks into the hotel his gang runs as a facade.

"His name is Eren, I'm taking him to the infirmary", Levi says flatly, readjusting Eren on his back and piggy-backing the boy down the musky-smelling hallway.

"How old is he?", Jean pesters.

"That's not important right now, shut-up and go get me Hanji", Levi snaps. Jean nods and does as Levi asks. Levi finally makes it to his private spare room- the infirmary was too far he soon realized- and gently lays Eren down. Eren sighs and rolls over, facing Levi. Levi pulls out the blanket from underneath him and pulls them over to tuck him in. Eren lazily opens his eyes and stares lewdly at Levi.

"Thank-you", he says seductively and falls back asleep. Levi feels his face grow hot. That just now. What was that? Levi shivers from the awkwardness he soon feels.

"Hello, Boss", a whisper comes from the gap in the door. Levi stands and walks out of the room, shutting the door softly. "So, what is it we have here, huh? A new fetish? Into young boys, Levi?", Hanji teases.

"Tsk, don't get yourself and I mixed up, Hanji", Levi snaps back.

"Hmm, so tell me everything before the rest of them find out you're a child molester", she gives him a snide look.

"His name is Eren, he's eighteen, so he's an adult, and we were in the middle of that shoot out so I took him with me because he's so daft he would've gotten himself killed".

"That's the only reason?", Hanji questions.

"Yes, he's still in high-school so I dropped by an old friend of mine and got some suitable clothes for him", Levi says looking out the window, watching two birds fly.

"How thoughtful. You know you will have to move him, you can't have him with us", Hanji states.

"I know", Levi says, "I'll move him tonight, when it gets dark".

"Creepster", Hanji teases.

"Mind your own business, Hanji". Hanji pokes her tongue out then saunters away. Levi sighs and walks back into the room. Eren is still asleep, snoring away. Levi takes refuge on a seat and pulls it up to Eren's bed, before standing up and locking the door, then sitting down and studying Eren's face. Even with his face slack he still looks cute and delicate as a rose. Levi knows he should've left him, but he just couldn't. Why was that? Why couldn't he just end it there? Levi sighs.

Eren stirs and wakes, but seems lazy and relaxed. "Hey", Eren says softly to Levi, making him sit up in his chair and cross his arms defensively, "Ha, I caught you, you know", Eren says giving him an almost drunk smile.

"What?", Levi says flatly.

"You were checking me out again", Eren slurs. Levi feels his face go red and looks away and tries to gain some composure.

"Shut-up".

"Ha, okay", Eren says and Levi looks back down at him for their eyes to meet as he feels a thump in his chest. He gets lost in Eren's eyes and the way they shimmer with the slightest of his movements. "I never asked what your name is", Eren says softly.

Levi hesitates then responds, "Levi".

"That's a nice name, Levi", and when Eren says his name it unsettles Levi, but not in a bad way. He takes a deep breathe.

"Eren, we're going to move again", Levi says calmly.

"Okay", Eren says in response.

"We're going right now, because I don't want others here seeing you", Levi stands up from his chair and Eren throws the covers off and goes to stand up. Levi notices Eren's knees buckle and Levi catches him before he falls, but Eren tries to stand up too fast and bumps Levi who falls over the chair, pulling Eren with him. The two land hard, on the floor and it knocks the wind out of Levi. Eren gets onto his elbows and Levi stares up at Eren leaning on and over him. Levi huffs, to try to catch his breath but it comes out in a pained moan. A moan is still a moan and this Levi knows. Levi's face goes red and he tries to look away. Eren starts laughing lowly.

"What?", Levi snaps.

"Are you embarrassed?", Eren teases and moves so he's on his knees but still leaning on Levi. Levi can feel how close they are. He looks away again. "Look at me", Eren demands, Levi looks at him, surprised by the assertiveness in his tone, "Do you regret not killing me back in that alleyway?", Eren asks and leans in closer to Levi and Levi feels Eren breathe on his neck.

"No", Levi says simply, afraid if he said more it might come out wrong.

"Are you sure?", Eren purrs and licks Levi's ear. Levi shivers and tries to squirm away but Eren grabs a hold of both of Levi's wrists and pins him down. Eren leans in so close to Levi that their lips almost touch. Levi knows he could beat Eren in a fight, but why hasn't he punched him yet? Why is he letting his guard down? "Hmm?", Eren says.

"I'm su-", Levi's cut off as Eren kisses him forcefully. Levi feels awkward at first but then Eren takes the wheel. Eren slowly lets go of Levi's wrists and cups Levi's face then changes its position to get a better angle for his tongue. Levi's eyes open from the feeling of him being violated. But he meets seductively green and lowly lidded eyes. Levi sucks on what he thinks to be Erens tongue as his Germophobic side is screaming at him, but Eren feels too good. Eren separates his mouth from Levi's and looks down at him possessively. Levi feels something he hasn't felt for a long time. Since long ago. Lust. Eren rolls his hips and Levi let's out a moan from the friction. Levi looks up at Eren. Breathing heavily. "Ha, don't look at me so lewdly, Levi", Eren says as Levi looks away blushing, "Shall we stop for now?", Eren asks, pouting, and leaving Levi morbidly confused. Who was that? Was that the same scared Eren I met today? That look of possessiveness that wasn't my imagination, right? Shit, that felt too good to be true.

"We need to go, yeah?", Eren asks, standing up and holding out his hand for Levi to take.

Levi takes Eren's hand cautiously, "Yeah, let's go".

They both creep out of the room, Levi feeling awkward and violated. Down the hall then out into the hotel's car park and into Levi's black 1967 Impala.

Eren gasps. "Wow", he comments.

"You like cars?", Levi asks.

"A little".

"Don't touch anything, and if you do I will shoot you, I always have a gun", he blurts out as Eren takes his seat. Eren just nods and smiles. Levi rolls his eyes and hops in beside him. He starts the engine and it rumbles to life.

"Where are we going, Levi?", Eren asks innocently.

"My place", Levi says and glances at Eren who's looking at him. Levi blushes and drives out of the car park as Eren laughs. "What's so funny, brat?", Levi says, feeling vexed.

"Nothing, it's just, I kind of like you". The words make Levi feel all weird inside but he tries to push it away.

"Y-you're not too bad yourself, kid".

"I'm not a kid, I'm eighteen, besides, how old are you? Nineteen?". Levi chokes on his spit and coughs.

After he recovers he replies, "No, I'm not".

"How old are you then? You're not an old man are you?", Eren says.

"Depends what you define as old".

"Well, I don't know", Eren says. Levi drives on for a while longer, following the highway out of the main city.

"I'm twenty-five", Levi mutters. Eren stares at him for a moment then starts balling with laughter.

"W-what? What is it?!", Levi shouts.

"Y-you", Eren burts out laughing, "You thought you were old, at twenty-five?!", Eren laughs.

"Well I don't know", Levi says copying Eren.

"Ha, you're so funny Levi", Eren says sighing contently. Levi knew he was a lot of things. Honest. Blunt. Murderous, perhaps? Manipulative. But he never considered himself funny.

"Tsk, whatever". They drove on, the city growing further and further away. Eren shifted uncomfortably.

"Um, where exactly is your place, Levi?", Eren asked shyly.

"Out of the city".

"How far?".

"Pretty far". Levi knew Eren was getting anxious.

"Do you regret me not killing you in that alleyway?", Levi asked. Eren softly punched Levi and smiled.

"No, I think this should be interesting".

"You're definitely going to be late home", Levi jokingly says. Eren laughs.

"That's fine, as long as I'm with you, Levi".

What am I getting myself into? Levi asked himself as they pulled into his long, smooth driveway.


	2. The Truth

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Levi starts to become aware of Eren's 'two-faces' and Eren tells Levi the truth about him.  
> What will become of these two?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I do not own Attack on titan nor the characters used in this fanfic.  
> Read on.
> 
> Reminder that you can contact me on my twitter if you'd like:  
> @ShirotaniDeWint

Levi leads Eren up to the big oak double doors that lead into his house. Although, you might not call it a house, it's more along the lines of a mansion. Levi glances cautiously over his shoulder to make sure Eren is following. Levi leads him through to the lounge and as he does the lights in the house automatically turn on.

"So, this is my house, food?", Levi asks opening the slide door to his walk in food cupboard.

"Um, yes, please", Eren says quietly.

"What do you want?", Levi asks, rummaging around in the back somewhere.

"Anything will do", Eren walks away from Levi to look around. Levi's house is nicely lit and perfectly clean. The kitchen is separate from the lounge, so Eren can't see more than the kitchen but what he can see is pristine. The kitchen is connecting to the dining room and a chandelier hangs above the dinner table and fine chairs wrapped in black leather and a large, dark coloured oak table.

"Oi, here, brat", Levi says giving a glass of water to Eren, Eren takes it and has a sip of the liquid.

"I'm not going to cook tonight, it's too late, but I've pulled out some things that you can help yourself to. They're out on the bench, help yourself", Levi says. Eren nods and lays his glass on the dinner table.

"I'll show you to your room and then I'll leave you to sort yourself out", Levi says walking out of the kitchen and back into the lounge. As Eren follows Levi, he takes note of the large sofas that are positioned in, to face a coffee table, he noted there was no TV. Levi leads him up a large staircase and then to the right and leads him past many rooms that he does not mention what was lurking inside of them. Levi leads Eren up another staircase as Eren starts feeling uncomfortable. How big is this house? On the third floor Levi ushers Eren inside a door opposite to another, which looks identical. Eren enters and is amazed by how large the room- no suite- is. A, king size bed sits in the middle of the room facing a large TV and to the right side is a desk and a bookshelf, and sliding doors. On the left to the bed is a side-table-drawer and then a door. He notes there is no wardrobe in the room. How strange...

"This is the best guest room I have, it is opposite my room, so after you eat, if you need me I'll be in the room opposite you, but I don't think you will", Levi says flatly, while looking around the room as if he was seeing it for the first time also.

"Thank-you, Levi", Eren says, Levi goes to leave him but he notices something, "L-levi?".

"Yes?".

"Where is my school uniform?", Eren asks, he says looking down at the sweats he's wearing.

"I had to change you, I didn't want you getting into trouble with your school, shit, its back at the hotel, I'll have to return it to you some other time".

"Oh, well thank-you", Eren says blushing.

Levi turns around and walks out of the room silently and Eren listens to Levi enter his room and shut the door quietly. Eren decides it's too hot to wear the jumper Levi has given him and so takes it off and finds his way back to the kitchen where he helps himself to the food left out for him. He ponders upon Levi and how he seems blunt but how his actions are kind... I think I like Levi, Eren thinks and laughs to himself softly at the thought. Levi enters his room and slides down the door and holds his face with his hands. Eren blushing was too cute for him to handle... But he feels bad for not replying to Eren. He didn't even say goodnight. Although he thinks that Eren won't think much of it. He continues to ponder when he hears a crash from downstairs. Levi hurries out the door and down the two flights of stairs and into the kitchen to see if Eren is still there. And he is. On the floor, asleep. Levi sighs and realizes Eren probably fell asleep while eating and slid off the chair. He kneels down to a slumbering Eren and sighs, the butter on the side of his mouth proves his theory correct. Levi moves Eren to the couch without him stirring and cleans the mess he's made. After cleaning up Levi moves back over to Eren, and after wiping the butter off with a wet face-cloth, picks him up off the couch. Although the eighteen year-old is much taller than him, he's not very heavy and Levi wonders if he's eating enough. Levi moves Eren to piggy-back him, with much difficulty. Eren stirs and Levi pauses.

"Mmh, Levi", Eren sighs. Levi automatically freezes at the sound of his name.

"E-eren?", Levi whispers. No response from Eren means he's probably back to sleep so Levi starts to walk out of the lounge and up the many stairs.

When he finally reaches Eren's room he's huffing and puffing regardless of his high fitness. He opens the door and slowly shuts it behind him. He walks over to the bed and tries to lay Eren down as gently as he can. He pulls the blankets out from under Eren and then realizes he's not wearing the jumper Levi gave him. Eren's chest is open to Levi's eyes and something stirs within him. Eren sighs again and shivers, probably from the coolness of the room.

"L-levi, ah", Eren says, making Levi wonder what's going on in his head. Levi thinks he should leave the room. No he knows he should leave the room. But he wants to know what Eren is thinking...Although, curiosity killed the cat, right?

"Eren?", Levi coos to Eren and sits down next to him on the bed. Eren stirs and opens his eyes lazily. This makes Levi stand up to leave but Eren grabs Levi's waist and before Levi can say anything he's underneath Eren. "E-eren, are you awake?", Levi asks, feeling cautious.

Eren laughs lowly, "Hm? Yeah". Levi notices Eren's sitting in between his legs and looks away uncomfortably. That's when he feels Eren nudge Levi. Levi gasps when he feels Eren's hard member brush him. Levi feels his face go bright red. He makes sure to not meet Eren's eyes.

"Levi, I need to tell you something", Eren says lowly and bends down to brush his lips on Levi's ear, sending a shiver down Levi's spine.

"Mm?", Levi manages to say.

"I have two sides to my personality, and I've known that all my life", Eren says and starts trailing kisses down Levi's neck, making Levi sigh and force him to hold his mouth to not let out a moan. He should've left the room when he had the chance. "One side is very shy and cautious but predictable and reliable", Eren stops and he moves Levi's face to face his, "And my other side is possessive and controlling and unpredictable, and-", Eren leans in so close to Levi that yet again they almost kiss, "I was just dreaming about you and I realized something... I want to claim you, Levi", Eren says, waiting for Levi's response. Levi feels strange, he feels an urge to let Eren take him, to make himself Eren's but he's uncertain.

"I-, no, no I can't let you Eren", Levi goes to move but Eren pins him down and forcefully latches his lips to Levi's. Levi can feel Eren's tongue lick his bottom lip and so opens his mouth to say 'no' but Eren's tongue makes Levi forget what he was about to say. Levi starts to lose himself in Eren. In his scent. In his lips. And Levi even let's Eren's hands roam his body. Eren nudges Levi's hard member and Levi gasps. Eren detaches himself from Levi's lips and searches to find Levi's sensitive spot on his neck. Eren bites down and Levi let's out an unexpectedly loud moan. Levi bites down on his lips to cut it short, then soon tastes blood. He hates the taste, and tries to move to the en suite to go spit it out but Eren's too strong and holds him down and moves to suck on Levi's bottom lip. Levi loses his mind, again. Eren's left hand moves to play with Levi's right nipple causing Levi to feel sensations he hasn't felt in forever. Eren's right hand moves to cup Levi's face as he continues to make-out with him. Levi can't take all the sensations, especially when Eren switches his hands so he can play with the other nipple. Levi can't help it anymore and he let's out sighs and moans.

"Y-yes, a-ah!", Levi yelps when Eren rolls his hips and they both feel a friction too good to be true. Levi looks up at Eren, who's staring into Levi's eyes with a possessiveness he's never seen before but also a tenderness that promises so much. Levi feels afraid and confused but too aroused to care.

Eren continues to roll his hips causing Levi to moan more and more, a pressure building up uncomfortably inside of him.

"E-eren", Levi breathes, "N-no more foreplay", he manages to make out.

Eren smirks, "There's no going back once I've done this", Eren says as he pulls down Levi's pants and rubs his hand against his wet member in his underwear. Levi moans and rolls his hips to meet Eren's hand.

"I-I know, Eren", Levi whispers, shaking with nervous energy and anticipation.

"Do you? Are you sure, Levi?", Eren asks seductively as he excruciatingly slowly pulls down Levi's underwear.

"Argh", Levi replies in frustration and kicks them off. He gasps when the cool air from the room hits his member. Eren bends down and licks the tip making Levi shut his eyes, tight. But he opens them when he hears a zipper come undone. Eren leans back up over Levi and kisses him, deeply. Eren nudges Levi's entrance with one finger and teases Levi by circling it slowly. In response Levi moans but slides down the bed to force it to poke in. Levi moans, Eren smirks. Eren pushes in and Levi gasps from the violation. It feels weird and uncomfortable to Levi at first and Eren notices it so he deepens the kiss to distract Levi from the pain and enters a second finger. Eren starts to rub Levi's tip while poking him and this causes Levi to moan loud and shamelessly.

"E-eren, mmh, f-fuck", he says as Eren starts to pump him, "D-don't I'll-", Eren stops, just before Levi can release. Eren pauses and Levi can hear Eren go into the side-table-drawer, he hears Eren let out a sigh of relief and a wrapper of some sort, not sure what it is Levi looks up to see Eren opening a condom. Then Levi lies back down and can feel Eren move his member so it's lined up with Levi's entrance. Levi looks up at Eren, breathlessly and blushing, hard. Eren's face is different to before in the park, he seems...evil. "Last chance to back out of this, before I make you mine forever, Levi", Eren whispers in Levi's ear. Levi pulls him in for a brief kiss and then whispers, very quietly to him.

"I am yours to take, Eren". And that ends Eren's self control.Â 

He slams himself deep inside of Levi, hitting his prostate and Levi yells in pain and blind pleasure but the pain lingers, Levi grips Erens' shoulders tightly.

"T-that hurt, brat", Levi spits.

"Ha, s-sorry, I'll make it better", Eren replies giving him an apologetic smile. Levi feels another thump in his chest. Then Eren starts to move slowly. Eren moves almost out the whole way, except for the tip then thrusts back in and soon Levi can't feel pain but only pleasure. Eren soon starts to move faster and faster gaining momentum. Eren manages to hit his prostate and Levi let's out incoherent words as his brain is mush from all the sensations. Eren reaches up to hold Levi's aching member and begins to pump in time to his thrusts but it's not long before Levi releases, covering both of their stomachs in his. He lets out a long, loud moan and soon after Eren releases inside of Levi, filling him till he feels he might explode. Eren keeps thrusting till he's satisfied and slumps down next to Levi. They both breathe heavily for a moment before Levi breaks the silence.

"W-we, need, to clean up", Levi says in between breaths.

"Cuddle me", Eren says simply but assertively and Levi feels himself being pulled in and feels sheets glide over him to conceal it all.

"But everything's dirty", Levi complains. Eren moves down the bed and kisses Levi's sore nipples and laps them with his tongue, making Levi moan and forget what he was saying. Eren moves back into place, next to Levi and kisses him. Eren's tongue dances around in Levi's mouth, memorizing it, while Levi sucks on it. Eren detaches himself.

"Sleep, my Levi", Eren whispers into Levi's ear, sending goosebumps all over Levi's skin.

"Mmh", Levi replies as fatigue takes over and dulls his senses.Â 

In the far distance he can hear someone breathing, and he can feel someone's presence. They come closer and closer and soon Levi wakes up in a comfortable warmness he has never known. He opens his eyes to meet Eren's sleeping, calm face and stares at him in confusion. Then memories playback to him in his head and he tries to push them away or otherwise he'll feel horny again. Eren opens his beautifully green eyes into Levi's.

"Good-morning, Beautiful", Eren says lazily. Levi blushes and Eren kisses him lightly as Levi wonders what he has gotten himself into now.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Again give me advice, I do appreciate it.


	3. Something is stirring

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Eren is unaware of the family-like friendship that Levi has with Hanji and mistakes it for something more...  
> Levi is unsure of his actions and seeks advice from Hanji with Eren out of the way.
> 
> Levi uncovers Eren's third personality...
> 
> Shocked, Levi realises that perhaps Eren is safer not in Levi's care...

Levi is about to say that the two of them need to get dressed but his cell phone interrupts him. He lets out a groan and reaches over Eren to answer his phone. He picks it up and groans.

"What is it, Hanji?", he mutters.

"Someone's grumpy... I'm going to be popping around in about half an hour, is that okay with you? You said we needed to discuss something and I'm only free this morning".

"Yeah, that's fine, I'll get ready now", he says flatly.

"Okay, see you soon Levi". She hangs up the phone. Damn four eyes...

"We have to get changed, I'm having a visitor come over this morning. There are suits of all shapes, sizes and patterns in the room next to you. Just try as many on as it takes to find a plain black one. We might go out later", Levi instructs. Eren just blushes and nods. Levi takes note of his personality at the moment. The calm, cute, controlled personality. Thank goodness for that...

Levi nods and stands up. As he walks out he takes a layer of sheets with him to cover him. He leaves Eren to ponder in his room for a bit. Eren thinks he'll have a shower, then search for the perfect suit. Eren moves to the en suite. He's astonished with how perfectly clean everything is. He runs the shower and proceeds. In his room, Levi commands the house to pull out his black tie work suit. He runs the shower.

As Levi looks at his reflection in the glass he solemnly wonders what he's done. Frankly, he had sex last night with a high school student. It felt so good. He blushes remembering it. Shit. Was it right? Was it wrong? Out of all of the offenses he's committed over the years, he doubts it's the worst. He's murdered countless people. He's sold people. He needs to talk this over with Hanji. Minus Eren. She needs to give him advice. What he had done, was, utterly, and completely out-of-character.

He would talk this over with Hanji. Hanji and Levi had been friends for a long time, and she was the only one he trusted. Except for Eren. No. Even Eren cannot be trusted, and he could be a liability. Levi's hips were in extreme pain, why was that? Levi knew he had to sort himself out, but he didn't quite know what to do with Eren. Should he return him to his family? Wouldn't he be safer with them? What do I do?

Eren takes his time in the shower. He washes his hair thoroughly, the shampoo smells like Levi. He steps out of the shower and dries himself down. He stares at his foggy reflection in the en suite mirror. He wonders what Levi thinks of him. It's strange to Eren. At school he's popular, and has many friends. There are plenty of girls that want him but he's never really been able to have mutual feelings. Until Levi. Whenever he was with Levi he felt something different. He felt happy and contempt, possessive and obsessive but he supposed that came with his personality disorder. Eren was aware of that fact as well. He knew it wasn't too bad that he couldn't remember what he did the night before or what he said. But it was more like what he wanted at the time would influence his personality. Last night it was telling him that he wanted Levi. To claim him. Which he did.  
Eren sighs before grabbing a towel and wrapping himself in it, walks into the next room.

After half an hour and finally finding a suit big enough for his figure, Eren heads down stairs. Levi sits at the dining table with a glass of water in his hand. "Help yourself to the food, Eren", he says flatly.

"Thank-you". He picks out the first things he lays his eyes on. Bread and cheese. He sits down at the table and begins eating. A knock at the door echoes through the house.

"Come in Hanji, I gave you the spare key didn't I? Let yourself in", Levi shouts. Eren just munches on his bread while watching Levi's gaze. He's staring into his glass of water condescendingly. Eren wonders what he's thinking. His thoughts are interrupted by a woman walking into the dining room.

"Someone really is grumpy this morning", she laughs, then catches Eren's eye,

"Ooh, so I can finally meet you, I'm Hanji, nice to meet you", she beams at Eren. Eren just smiles but doesn't reply. He suddenly feels shy and nervous all at the same time...

"Levi, you've looked better", she comments he stands up and let's her kiss him on his cheek. This shocks Eren as Levi just takes it and then sits down, ushering Hanji to a seat. Eren stops eating. A strange feeling fills his stomach. He suddenly feels anxious. He doesn't want to see this. He doesn't want to be here.

"Please excuse me", Eren mutters and stands up from the table.

"Oh, no, please sit, I want to get to know you", Hanji says beaming.

"No, let him go", Levi says. Eren exits the room. He doesn't want to see. He doesn't want to know.

Levi sighs.  
"So what did you want to talk about with me, Levi?", Hanji asks.  
"Him".  
"What do you mean, him?", she asks curiously.  
"I mean, Hanji, I have never felt so intoxicated by one person in my life. It's horrible".  
"I don't think that's what you mean, Levi", she says giggling.  
"Then what do I mean then?", he says aggressively.  
"I think you mean that you-".

Upstairs Eren sits in a corner. He can't get the image of Hanji kissing Levi's cheek out of his head. It makes him worried. Was he only a one night stand? And their discussing what to do next with him? Is Hanji...Levi's girlfriend? Eren had ever even asked if Levi had a girlfriend- or many. Or maybe they were family and he had misread the situation. No, surely not. They don't look anything alike. Perhaps Levi was just bored and so used Eren? That's so obscure though... He gave her the spare key to the house, does that mean...? Of course...  
Eren assumes his own conclusion on the matter and clutches his chest. He's breathing unevenly. He aimlessly rummages through the side table drawers of his bedroom. He finds a bottle and moves to lock the bedroom door, surely the two of them will be fine down there. Eren blinks away the tears threatening to spill. He stumbles into the en suite, still finding it difficult to breathe. He locks the door behind him and turns the shower on.

Although he's moving, he can't really feel his limbs. It feels as though he's on auto pilot. He sits down on the ground and opens the bottle. He takes a swig of the vile liquid. No wonder Levi gave him the cold shoulder this morning, no wonder he didn't really talk to him. Why was it that Eren felt so disappointed? What was he expecting? Levi to just, magically fall in love with him? Eren knew he had to get real but something was holding him back. He knew that they'd have to split, well, they only just met. The head of a mafia and a high school student couldn't possibly work. Levi must have known that, surely.

The pain in Eren's chest grew and he took another swig as the tears he'd been holding in seeped out of his closed eyes. Eren hadn't felt this personality take over for a long time, since his mother had died. He hated himself. How could he have thought that love for him could exist, especially under these circumstances? He remembers his mother telling him, on the last day she was alive that he was to grow up and be strong, to love and be loved.

"I'm sorry, Mom", he whispers, heaving in between breaths as the pain in his chest becomes excruciating, "I can't do it".  
His blurry eye sight impairs him. He can't even see what the glass bottle's label read.  
He puts his lips to the bottle and drinks the rest of the vile liquid.

It burns his throat, then his stomach. He lets out one last sob before his sight starts playing tricks on him. The en suite seems to be getting dimmer and dimmer. He tries to move, but he feels sluggish. He tries to stand up but his knees buckle and he falls. He lets out a contorted sob and leans against one of the walls. He leans on the wall and tries to stand. Successfully, he moves towards the now clear mirror and stares at his reflection. He picks up the glass bottle he had drunk from. He frowns at his reflection.

"Tell me you hate yourself, Eren. Tell me you couldn't save your precious mother. Tell me that you want to die, I'll take all the pain away for you", reflection Eren whispers smiling deviously.  
"N-no, I have to keep- ugh", Eren feels sick to his stomach.  
"C'mon, say it with me-", reflection Eren coos.

"I hate myself", they say together.

Eren could hear glass smash as he fell. He could hear someone banging on a door in the distance. He felt pain.

And somewhere along the way, he got lost.

Â 

"Eren", a warm voice whispers to him. He feels warm arms embracing him.

"Levi?", he croaks.

"Stupid brat, you had me so worried", Levi says.

"Levi, I-", Eren winces as pain rakes its fingers down his face.

"Shh, don't move, you'll bleed more".

"B-bleed?", Eren feels frightened by Levi's words. He struggles in Levi's arms. Eren could now see that Levi was holding Eren in the backseat of his Impala. He calms a little. His breathing hitches slightly. He can't make out what was black seat or what was blood but his shirt felt wet and his face too.

"L-levi what-", Levi interrupts Eren.

"You passed out after drinking three quarters of a bottle of vodka, you had smashed the window and been cut by glass. Hanji and I ran up and both of the doors were locked, what the hell were you thinking, brat? I thought you were dead godamnit. Shit-", Levi covers his mouth and stares out the window. Eren could tell he was trying to control himself.

"Levi, I-", Eren is interrupted again.

"No", Levi says, looking down at Eren with a guilty expression, "I'm sorry. I should have returned you to your parents sooner. We're no good together, Eren. You'll get hurt if you're around me", Levi says, his face flaunts his internal turmoil.  
"That's not true, I'll be fine Levi", whispers Eren.  
"We're taking you to the hospital, we contacted your parents and they're coming to see you. After you recover your parents will take you home, you'll be safe with them", Levi says, all the while being guarded and emotionless.

Eren stares up at him in disbelief. So this is the end. He can feel something cool slide down his cheek. Then more follow. The rest of the car ride is silent, except for Eren's muffled sobs. Levi holds him tighter than before. He should've shot Eren when he had the chance. He should have distanced himself rather than giving into desire. But. But if not for Eren, would he still feel lonely? What does Eren really think of Levi? What does he really think of Eren? Maybe he can let go of Eren? Maybe Eren would be better off without him? He can't be selfish about this, it is Eren and Eren's future that matters most in this situation.

They arrive at the cities' private hospital. Eren recognizes his parents' Mercedes and sighs.

As Eren is taken away from Levi by medical staff, Levi whispers in Eren's ear.

Levi was wrong, he can't let go of Eren, even though he knows he should. He'll tug him along on a leash like a faithful dog. He'll love Eren then leave him and tell him to sit and wait for him.

Levi is selfish more than he is emotionally scarred. And he can't let go of Eren.

"Eren, no matter what happens, no matter how long it takes before we see each other again, no matter who you meet", he lightly kisses Eren's forehead and Eren flinches then blushes, "Do not forget me. One day I'll come get you".

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Comments are appreciated.


	4. SED

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Eren has not forgotten those special words whispered to him.
> 
> But it's been three years since they last saw each other and many a things have changed.
> 
> Who is Eren now?
> 
> More importantly,  
> what is he?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> BTWS  
> This chapter is a little confusing because 'Knight' is Eren's bad personalities congested into one but the term 'Eren' is used to introduce the chapter. When Eren's talking to himself later on, 'Eren' is his good personalities and 'Knight' are his bad. They don't really get along but they do agree on some things...
> 
> Thank-you for reading this far! Im thinking of writing another one but I'm not sure which ship to use. If you have any recommendations message me, comment or contact my tumblr:
> 
> remesmee
> 
> Or my twitter, which I reply to more often:  
> @ShirotaniDeWint
> 
> I do not own 'Attack on titan' or the name '1967 Impala'.

Eren watches afar. His prey. He looms atop a high-rise building and watches as his second kill in two days enters their apartment. It's time.

Eren descends and slowly but cautiously makes his way, closer and closer. He doesn't make a sound as his feet glide over the buildings and streets. For three years he's trained and successfully become a private SS+ class assassin.

Ever since...

The man he's after opens a window and sits down at his office desk to work. Eren watches him for half an hour, calculating how to go about getting rid of him.

"I want him to die as soon as possible, and for no threads to be attached. I don't care if it's painful. I just want him dead, and now", his client demanded.

"Of course", he said grinning devilishly.

He was paid a handy sum, despite how easy this target was. Eren slipped into the room through the window as his target moved into the kitchen of his apartment. Eren had studied the floor plan of this room, the ones on either side and the apartments above. He was well prepared for anything.

"Thank-you, Knight".

Eren went by a pseudonym, as he was no longer Eren he'd lost a lot of humanity.

He was better known as 'Death's Knight'.

'Eren' had supposedly died in a bridge collapse... When he'd run away from his family...

The man muttered to him. But he could only hear the wind howling outside and his homeless thoughts churning inside of him. He slid out his gun and shot the man in the head.

He retrieved the bullet. Cleaned up and left the body in a bag near the front door. He then called the police.

"Dead man in a body bag. Knight".

"I see", sighed the other end.

By now the authorities were used to his body count. They wouldn't find him regardless. They did try a couple years ago at the end of his training. But it only resulted in many casualties on their side. After that they did try in small numbers, but each time it was their loss. In the end, they gave up.

Eren didn't make a sound as he left the apartment the way he came. He didn't get much sleep on nights like this. The wind was crisp and playful. The lights made the city look like it was sparkling. The stars stared starkly down at him. The moon gazing softly at him. The large expanse of the sky suffocating.

No, he didn't work for anyone in particular. He was surprised that he still got jobs when he didn't publicize himself, even to mafia.

He made it to his 'house'. He didn't stay anywhere longer than 12 hours and covered his tracks meticulously. He believed that what he was doing was the only way for him to deal with his own issues.

To forget about him...

Eren entered his temporary abode. He sighed and took off his clothes. He went to the shower and turned it on. He went over to the dormant mirror and stared back a himself. His eyes were a sickly yellow.

He was the only one who knew why. His master that had taken him in after he ran away from his parents, had been a demon.

At first Eren never would have suspected this. But how could one make sense of his master's amazing speed or unearthly strength? When his master told him what he was, it was his farewell gift to his only student. That Eren knew the truth. But also that he was given his master's powers, and eyes. Eren took off the black demon mask he wore and lay it on the basin.

"Hello, Knight", Eren said to himself. He looked up into the mirror to see his former personality.

"Eren", he commented.

"It's been a while, hasn't it?", Eren said smiling.

"I guess so", he said as he walks into the shower.

"Knight, why do you ignore me, you know I don't like it", Eren said.

The water turns cold but he doesn't move. His body starts to shiver.

"Why do we kill innocent people for money? I don't want to anymore", Eren complains.

"They are not innocent and I don't care about what you want. I'm doing this for all of us. We can't go back. We left our parents, and chose this together, remember?", he replies.

"Y-yeah".

"Just shut-up".

"No, I've had enough! It's disgusting, what we do! Stop this cycle of getting a client, killing, receiving money, moving on, getting a client-!".

"Shut-up".

"No, we-".

"Shut-up! I said shut-up! Shut-up! Shut-up!", Knight breathes heavily, his body quivers, "J-just, stop, please, don't let me feel. Be quiet for a little, okay?". Knight wheezes and slides down the shower wall.

"I'm sorry. I'll be quiet. See you soon".

And Eren is gone.

Â 

Â 

Knight wakes up to find the sun glaring at him through a slither between the curtains. He sighs and gets up to shut his curtains a little more. He gets changed into a suit. Then packs up his things. He descends the stairs, three massive bags attached to his person. His black-matte 1967 Impala sits out front the hotel. He dumps his bags inside and briskly makes his way into the driver's seat. "Sir, you were left a message at the front office", a luggage boy says. Knight takes the letter.

"Thanks", he hands the boy a couple hundred dollar notes, and drives off.

He stops at a nearby car-park, three blocks away from the hotel, to open the letter. The envelope has beautifully slanted writing, in cursive. This raises Knight's eyebrows.

Knight

He opens the envelope and extracts the letter. Not too many words, a request? A wad of cash falls out of the envelope...

Â 

'Knight,

Â 

I've heard from the authorities that you completed a job last night.

That was one of my men.Â 

Of course I don't blame you only, but he was a fantastic asset to my mafia and I would request your skills in return for my forgiveness and a sum included in this envelope, plus more.

It was extremely difficult tracking you down. Let alone the fact that you may never evenÂ receiveÂ this letter.

In truth,

I require 'Death's Knight' to accomplish this job.

I cannot complete it otherwise.Â 

Let's meet and talk this over.

You know where to find me.

0000

Â 

Signed,

SED'

Â 

It wasn't the first time that Eren had been requested in such a way. Or by this person. Knight had worked out about a year ago that the letters were sent from a conspiring member in the SED mafia. One that had been meticulously ruled over by Levi. But Eren had lost contact with him over three years ago now, and even the thought of him made Eren's chest hurt. The person who sent the letter wasn't Levi. It couldn't be. But it was most likely one of his lackeys, if Levi was still the mafia's leader, that is.

Knight doubted this. He would have heard something about Levi if he was, by now, surely...

Â 

0000 hours

Â 

Eren left his car in an underground carpark on the opposite side of the city. Tonight he was finally going to meet his boss for this so called job. To whom it would be, he still wasn't 100% sure. But he was vaguely sure that it was going to be a lackey in SED that wanted the CEO or leader dead. Either way, as long as Knight got the money, he'd do it.Â 

Â 

He made it to the park that they had met up at the last few times by a large fountain. Although it was risky coming to a place that he hadn't scoped out prior to this meeting. This area of the city was dead silent. Knight felt unnerved. He scanned the area. Large trees loomed over him. The bright almost-full moon beam seeped through the leaves and branches and caressed his black clothes. He decided to wait from a safe spot in a tree and watch.Â 

Â 

Not long after getting comfortable, a shadow loomed into sight. It made its way to the park bench opposite the tree Knight sat in. They had a mask on and a bland suit. A slim but manly figure. They sat down on the park bench. And began to talk.

Â 

"My apologies, I know you are here", they paused, "Death's Knight", they said in a strange tone, "Do not worry, you don't have to reply, just give me a confirmation that you are here".

Knight took out three senbon and threw them so that they all came in at different angles. The person flinched. They landed in a triangle, pointing different ways.

"Impressive", they commented, "I'm not here to admire your skill, I am already aware of what you are capable of. The job, yes, that's right. It has come to my attention that the person I now work for is much weaker than what the person before him was. Three years ago when the leader changed, the mafia has slowly but steadily gone downhill. And... I've had enough. I have $1M for this job, here", they throw an envelope onto the ground, "you can pick it up when I leave".

There was an eery silence as the wind blew trough the trees.

"I want you to hunt this man down using the lead in the envelope and I want you to deal with him accordingly. The money is there, the request is there, are there any disagreements?", they paused waiting for an answer, but received no reply.

"Then, I'll take your silence as a 'yes'. Thank-you, Knight. I'd like this done within 48 hours", they daftly say while walking away.

"Give me 12", Knight says.Â 

They stop, and turn around abruptly, running back to the crowd of trees, searching to find someone who is no longer there.

He'd already gone before he said what he said.

They had only heard whispers on the wind.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> By the way, 'SED' means however in latin.
> 
> And Knight, just in case you didn't work out is the possessive and self-destructive personalities in one. He's also very violent as you noticed.


	5. Luna Suna

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A reunion between characters could not be any bloody or sweeter than the one that follows.

Eren could feel the breeze as he closed his eyes and listened to the night. It called for him to paint the sky red with the blood of his target tonight. The CEO that had overtaken Levi's job over three years ago. It was dangerous of him to return to personal affairs after spending three years combating his own thoughts, but he was paid more than enough to be sufficient bribing.  
He would kill his target tonight. No matter what.

He decided to shift which made too many leaves fall on the street to his liking and decided to scope out the area around the building he was targeting. A large building in the heart of the city, which stuck out like a sore thumb. Most people in the city didn't know what went on within the office-looking building walls but Knight was aware of the ghastly illegal things that went on in the unanimous building.

He took a silent deep breath. He may end up killing innocent people, but in the end, it doesn't matter as long as he hits his target. He can see the guards on the top of the roof. He can see the guards outside of the building. Did they know he was coming? Was it a trap? It didn't matter. A sickly grin crept up on Knight's face. It was time for some fun.

He descended on to the pavement and rose like a phantom. The men started shouting that someone was approaching the building but Knight just smirked under his jet black mask.

"Sir, we'll have to kindly ask you to not approacgluhggsh-", Knight sliced cleanly through the man's throat.

"Kindness is not appreciated," Knight mutters. The other men aim their guns at the said man, but it's already too late. He fired his semi-automatic and they dropped like flies. He kicked a front window pane down and entered.

"Squad Two security breach, foyer." The voice on the speakers rings throughout the building.

Knight sighs as there is still three storeys for him to ascend. "How proper, they've sent their chivalry." Knight's eyes glow an unearthly yellow as he truly begins his killing spree.

The final flight of stairs is before him. He knows there should be only one guard on this level, then the boss is in the end office. As soon as Knight opens the door he is smashed in the face. It catches him off guard but not for long as he regains his composure, slicing and carving up what used to be the CEOs number one body guard. His clothes wet with blood and guts, his eyes proud with his art. "You overdid it this time, Knight, how beautiful people look, covered in red," he said to himself as he hummed a tune.

He picks up the unattached head as he opens the door to a large room. Perfectly clean with not a book out of place, a massive oak desk and a chair, not facing him sit before him. "Your number one is here to drop in and say hi," he laughs as he throws the head over onto the side the chair faces.

"Now die," he whispers as he makes his way over to the chair but he stops. The woman sits in her chair, eyes alight with fear. He knows those eyes, and the glasses too, where does he know them from?

She lets out a muffled scream.

"Hanji?," Knight whispers. Her mouth is tied so she doesn't make a noise, Eren slides his knives back into place. He takes the gag off.

"Don't kill me!," she screams, "Someone, help!."

"We are the only ones breathing in this building", he whispers to her.

An eery silence fills the building as her eyes fill wide with shock and pure fear. The music of death plays throughout the building. Silence.

"Who are you?! Don't tell me you're-," she pauses, "oh gohd, you are aren't you? You're, 'Death's Knight'?," she questions. Knight simply nods.

"Listen I'll pay you triple, no quadruple the amount you received to kill me if you let me live and do a job for me." She states.

Eren weighs up his decisions. He still has enough weapons to kill extra people so he doesn't see why not. He'll also get paid more.

"Deal."

He unties her arms and legs and let's her stand up. "We have to save my boss, he's been taken by another gang and is probably being tortured as we speak, let's go." Knight nods.

Could it be...

They make their way across the city to the other side, on foot.

Â 

They reach the other side of the city. One could say that it was worse off than the red district but even that would be an understatement. Eren sighs, as he waits for Hanji to catch up. She didn't seem to recognize him as Eren, so he thought that the night was going well.Â 

"How, did, you know, my name?", she questioned as she finally caught up to him. But he simply shrugged.Â 

They made it to a club with uncanny bass leaking out of it. "Let's stop in here,", Knight said to her, she gave him a look that suggested she didn't trust him, and rightfully so, but followed him into the club regardless. "Let's go into a private room", he said.

She followed him into a private room as said and sat down on the bed in front of her. Knight stayed standing and eyed her over. She didn't seem to have any wounds and such or weapons... "What happened?", Knight asked her, he knew it wasn't safe to talk to his victims or witnesses as they could give a lot away but he had to know more about the situation before he jumped to conclusions.Â 

"My boss, he was abducted about three days ago. Then the men who did it had found me and told me that he had betrayed them and that they finally had proof of it. They were going to take it to their boss and convince their boss to torture my boss as repayment. They said he was a dead man. They meant to kill me, but were told that someone was coming towards the building. I was hoping it was someone that was going to help us but when I heard the men screaming downstairs I freaked and didn't know what to do. The men told me, they snuck in as security and that whoever was coming would kill me anyway, so they tied me up and spun the chair around. They left and about thirty seconds later you showed".

"I see."

"So, I'll pay you however much it takes. Ten million, twenty, fifteen, name a number under a billion and I'll pay it in cash to you. I just need you Â to get my boss back."

"I don't really understand, why you want him back so badly? You could be the boss if you let him rot wherever he is, earn way more than you are now, run it the way you want it to run. Why do you have so much fain for him Â that you would pay an individual like me to bring him back?." {Authors note: Yes I meant fain, look it up in a dictionary}

"Ha, you don't understand, Knight. He is a childhood friend who gifted me this life. You may think it shitty and cliche but, I literally had nothing before I met him. I was a street kid. Abandoned at five years old, and him being older than me, and him taking me in like a sibling, it was a dream come true. I would have died if not for him."

"Oh."

"But also, don't you have a reason to get my boss back? To stop him from dying? Don't you have unfinished business with him?", Hanji said as Eren stared at her.

"What."

"I know who you are, Knight. And if you think that my boss has moved on from what happened three years ago, you're kidding yourself. He was never himself again after that, Eren. All he did was sulk and get frustrated. I would dare to say it was all your fault if you weren't so damn scary now. What happened to that cute high school kid I was introduced to three years ago?".

"Yes, what happened to him... I think he slowly deteriorated and died".

Hanji raised her eyebrows, "What?".

"I remember killing a said, 'Eren', three years ago. He was a nice boy, too nice I think. Looking back, all he ever wanted was for someone to accept him, but its too late now, he's already DEAD!", he said shouting then cackling afterwards, "Oh, the look on your face is a sweet one. Heh, the deal is I return your boss for eleven million, but you stay here."

"Sure", is all Hanji could say. She felt so confused. How could he have ended up like this? Dead? But wasn't Eren>Knight? She thought they were the same person, had she been wrong?

"Description", Knight said as he pulled out a pair of handcuffs and cuffed Hanji to the bed. She started to feel drowsy, what was happening?  
"Short in stature, dark brown hair, you might mistake it for black. Grey eyes, he definitely won't be smiling, thin lips uhhhh, anything else, Eren?", she asks with a low grin.

"No, that will suffice".

Eren turns around and reaches for the door handle.

"Eren?", Hanji coos as she's about to hit the sack.

"Mm?".

"Don't let them kill him, Eren. He still loves you, he still wants to see you. Promise me you'll fix him?".

"The deal is I return him to you. I guess you mean alive, then the bill is thirteen million. Got that, Hanji?".

"Yessssss".

He opens the door and leaves the pumping club. Nodding at the bartender to lock up the room until he returns.

He walks out into the lonely night and sighs. Then, he feeds the fire in his stomach, and begins to make his way towards Levi.

Â 

It's still dark but close to the turn of a day when Eren makes his way towards the building owned by the Black Cat Company. He scopes his surroundings in a rhythmical fashion. As he always does. He takes down the first two guards and meets the third.

"Where is the boss of the Ackerman Company being held?", he whispers to the man.

"I would rather die than tell you".

"Fine, then", Knight says and slashes the mans throat. He jumps up and smashes through the building windows. Alarms siren off as he makes his way as fast as he can down to the basement, where his gut tells him to go.

Knight cautiously takes the stairs only to find no security. When he reaches the basement it is much of the same. The basement is a long corridor, with a door at the very end. He makes his way towards the door and opens it slightly. He peeks through. Ten guards sit at two tables of five, playing cards. He knows exactly what to do.

The door smashes open and all ten men stand up, alarmed. They draw their weapons. A grenade goes off killing three from one table followed by tear gas and screams of the seven men left and gun shots that go amiss. As the screaming ceases, Knight looks around making sure they are all departed and carries on towards the next door. He tries to open it only to find it locked, he sighs drawing his last grenade.

The door explodes open and as he enters, he notices a massive caged room. His steps make small sounds on the concrete floor. Shackles clink and coarse breathing can be heard as he makes his way towards his target. A muffled scream escapes his mouth as another small cut is drawn on his small frame. A sickly smiling man turns around to face Knight.

"Ah, Knight, I was wondering what the noise was out there. Seems like I don't have long to live unless we make a last minute deal", the blonde old man says to him.

"Price", Knight says.

"Oh yes, a price, shall we start at half a billion?", he says, slowly dragging a small scalpel down a dark haired man's back. It slices his skin shallowly but with precision, "Higher?", the blond man questions, "A billion is quite alright too".

The dark haired man in shackles muffles another scream.

The blonde man turns around, "I would shake your hand but they are covered in blood at the moment, I believe we have not formally met. My name is Urwin, it's nice to meet you, Knight".

"Likewise".

"Would you like a drink, there's some whiskey over in the corner if you'd like", Urwin asks.

"You are procrastinating", Knight comments flatly.

The blond smiles, "You're sharp, Knight, would you like a turn?", he says offering the scalpel to Knight.

Knight shakes his head.

"I see, very well then, what will be the price?", Urwin asks again, "I assume one of this man's lackeys are paying you and trust me, they would not be able to pay you what I could in their whole lifetime", he laughs, slicing into the dark haired man's biceps.

"The price", Knight begins, Urwin smiling at him, "is your life".Â 

Urwin's smile drops as Knight hastens towards him and cuts into his stomach, pushing it deeper and deeper until the blade sticks out of the blond man's back.

"Shit", Urwin says, "What the hell, I could have paid you off".

"No, you couldn't have".

"Ugh", Urwin says as he keels over, blood soaking the dirty concrete floor.

"Is, he, d-dead?", a small raspy voice questions Knight.

He kicks the dead body of Urwin to the side and sits down in front of the chained man.Â 

"Yes", Kight replies.

"W-what are you going to do to me?", the chained man asks.Â 

Knight ponders. They had the building to themselves for now, but the police would probably show soon. Knight checked the time on a clock in the room. But maybe they'll never show as this place isn't known for that kind of justice. Knight sighs as he looks at his beloved.

He looks into Levi's tired eyes and leans close to him. Knight slowly reaches for his mask as Levi's eyes shut. Knight takes off his mask.

Eren ponders on what to do, what to say. All this time, he's been running away from the person in front of him that fears him so much. That believes he will die soon. At Eren's hand. Maybe Eren should kill him... Wouldn't that make it easier to deal with what he has been feeling all this time? But then Eren remembers what Levi had said to him those three years ago... That he would come get him... It amused Eren that he was the one saving Levi and not vice-versa. Even though part of him wanted to forget Levi, of course he couldn't. He knew what to say.

"I've missed you, Levi", Eren says as he completely removes his mask. Levi's eyes snap up to meet Eren's.

"W-who are yo-, h-how do you know my name?", Levi stutters, the chains clanging to his movements.

"It has been a while but surely you can recognize me?", he whispers leaning in closer.

"You're 'Death's Knight',", Levi says, regaining a small amount of consciousness.

"Look harder", Eren coos, "It's me, Levi".

Levi gasps. And as he stares at Eren tears start to fall from his eyes.

"Eren?", he says, "Eren".

"Yeah, it's me Levi", Eren says as he leans in to kiss Levi's lips. Although coarse from dehydration, Eren doesn't care, he feels alive again. As they split Eren cuts the chains with his blade and Levi falls down onto the ground.Â 

"Ergh", Levi muffles as he slowly pushes up. Eren grabs him in a tight embrace. Levi, leans onto Eren.

"Levi, we need to go", Eren says

"Yeah", was all Levi could make out. He felt so warm and safe to be reunited with Eren. After three long years, his desire came true.

"Where to?", Eren asks.

"My place?", Levi asks with a small smile, before blacking out in Eren's arms.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Yay! All finished! If you want to request a story comment or message me on my tumblr mentioned before!
> 
> Tumblr: remesmee
> 
> Ta da! Hope you enjoyed! Kudos is appreciated <
> 
> I will say there is going to be a follow up chapter... It'll be interesting...
> 
> Anyways read on if you'd like to know what happens next to the two of them! The next chapter will be uploaded really really soon!


	6. The Aftermath

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Now that Eren is reunited with Levi, all is as happy as both of them thought they would be.
> 
> But...
> 
> Do they know each other as well as they thought?
> 
> And will they love each other despite their demons that dwell in their past...?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank-you for reading this far!  
> I really appreciate everything you have done! Even if you haven't pressed Kudos or anything, reading up until this point gives me joy.
> 
> For all you 2am guest readers, thank-you!
> 
> By the way guys, don't hate me for killing Urwin off, I still love the guy :)
> 
> I'm not sure how long this story thing will be but I have been brewing up some good plot lines! Turmoil is ahead, hopefully their love will last!

Eren had unshackled Levi and piggy-backed him out of the building. Eren searched Levi's pockets and thank-fully the mafia lord that held him hostage wasn't smart enough to remove Levi's phone. Eren lay Levi down in the backseat of his Impala and reached to pull out Levi's phone. He slid his thumb across the screen to unlock it then realized Levi had a four numbered lock.

"Shit", Eren cursed. He wondered how to get into contact with Hanji, or even Levi's address. He had been to Levi's mansion once before, but that was a whole three years ago... He pondered, in the drivers seat. Eren drove as fast as he could out of the city, to an address he had only visited once in the middle of a no-where that he had never bothered to try to remember. Eren pulled up onto a long drive and prayed it be the right one. He stopped the car up in front of the house before looking back at Levi and realizing he should probably deal with his wounds first. As he did Levi stirred. Eren noticed and reached over into the passenger's seat to pull out some water that he always leaves in the car.

"Ugh, where am I?", Levi coughs.

Eren gets out of the car, walks around to the boot and pulls out a first aid kit. He locks the boot and then sits Levi up against one of the backseat doors. Levi sighs. Eren opens the first aid kit. First he must clean all of the wounds left on Levi's body. Levi rolls his head, still feeling nauseous and fatigued from the torture. Eren slowly leans Levi forward onto him so that he can examine the damage.

Multiple small cuts, about a dozen whip lashes, deep cuts seemingly only on chest and near but not directly above stomach.Â 

Eren notices Levi wasn't bleeding but felt faint, rightly so, he most likely lost a lot of blood.

He pulls over the bottle of water he had retrieved prior and held it to Levi's mouth so that he could drink. He drank almost half the full bottle and Eren smiled a little. Levi lent against the car door again as Eren put the bottle on the floor and pulled out gloves and a cloth to dab the disinfectant on. He slid the gloves on and dabbed the cloth in disinfectant then began cleaning. It was a long and stingy procedure. Levi held in most of the pain but when he turned around for Eren to deal with the whip lashes on his back that was a different matter. Levi was gritting his teeth in pain as Eren washed his wounds. There was a large diagonal slash across Levi's back that seemed to be the most painful.Â 

"S-shit", curses Levi as Eren dabs over the deepest area of the slash, "Ah-ah", Levi winces.

The yelp of pain shocks Eren, something stirring within him. He pushes the feeling aside and breathes slowly.

"O-oi", Levi half-shouts half-breathes.

"Mmm?", Eren replies taking his hands off of Levi's back.

"Why are you doing this?", Levi asks impersonally.

"What do you mean why?", Eren asks raising his voice. Levi flinches and slowly turns around to face Eren. Levi's face is flat, does he still not recognize me? I thought... before that he...

"Who...are you?", Levi asks.

Eren lets out a frustrated sigh, he's not even wearing his mask anymore, has it really been that long? Eren thought not as he recognized Levi straight away... Maybe he had to...

Eren moves closer to Levi who's cooped up against the backseat car door. He leans over Levi's legs and crawls his way across the seat until they are face to face. Eren moves the first aid kit and places it on the ground.

"W-what are you doing?", Levi asks trying to back away but the thought being futile.

"Why can't you recognize me? It's me Levi", Eren coos leaning in so close their lips almost touch. Eren feels a wild desire taking him over. One that had awoken one summer's day three years ago and that had been asleep for three years.Â 

"I don't know who you are, but thank-you, I'll be going now. Wait, is this my house? Who the hell are you?!", Levi yells struggling to push Eren away.

"Who the hell am I?", Eren asks ominously, "Yeah, who the hell am I Levi, tell me, why don't you tell me who I am", Eren says angrily as he forcefully kisses Levi. Levi's hands shoot up to push Eren away but Eren grabs a hold of Levi's wrists and holds them above his head. Eren pulls away for a second, but as Levi is about to shout at him he takes advantage and kisses him again, pushing his tongue into Levi's mouth. Levi stares wide eyed at Eren as Eren stares back at Levi with lowly lidded eyes.

Eren pulls away, only to kiss Levi's already red neck. "Did he touch you?", Eren asks. Levi shakes his head no. Eren sucks on Levi's neck, biting slightly at first but then biting harder, he thrusts his hips suddenly, brushing his hard on against Levi. Levi jolts and blushes, looking away from Eren.

"You...", Eren whispers, "don't remember me?", Eren asks Levi, "You don't remember these lips?", Eren coos kissing Levi again, "Or these hands?", he asks Levi as he softly plays with his nipples, making Levi moan.

"Mmh, a-ah, s-stop, please", Levi begs, his hard on becoming more noticeable.

"No", Eren says, feeling hurt, "Could you possibly not...remember...these eyes?", he asks as he changes his unearthly yellow eyes back to the bright green they used to be, his jet black hair to the light fluffy brown that it was three years ago, "It's only been three years, surely you would know who your beloved is", Eren says desperately searching Levi's eyes for an answer.

"W-what?", Levi gasps, "E-eren?", Levi blushes even harder- if that were possible. "E-eren, Eren", he says his name over and over, a small smile playing on his lips, but it soon fades, to a guilty expression, the same one that he had shown before they had parted. "I'm so sorry Eren, I-I couldn't believe, I didn't believe... You're alive", Levi gasps, pulling Eren in for a tight kiss, "I-I thought you died in a bridge collapse", Levi says, breathing hard, his eyes filling up with tears he wishes would piss off.Â 

"Oh, did you?", Eren asks solemnly as he presses against Levi.Â 

Levi jerks back his attention to Eren.

"W-what are you doing?", Levi asks nervously.Â Where has my certainty gone? He asks himself.Â 

"What do you think I'm doing?", Eren asks smirking, "What do you want me to do?", Eren coos, only increasing Levi's nervousness.

Levi gulps.

"Should I just, leave you here to look after yourself?", Eren suggests, "Leave you all alone", he pauses, "Leave you like this", Eren whispers as he nudges Levi's hard on with his hand, "...that would be awfully rude of me wouldn't it, Le-vi", he whispers in Levi's ear.

Levi grabs Eren's hand, tightly, and with a pissed-off expression looks at Eren, who smirks back.

Levi leans into Eren, "It is unacceptable if you", a moment of doubt crosses Eren's mind, "leave it like this... Don't you think?", Levi asks seductively.

Eren blushes, overcome with lust and joy. He laughs lowly.

"Yeah, but let's go inside", Eren suggests, picking up Levi bridal style, opening the car door and kicking open the front door to Levi's house. He shuts it with his foot behind him, Levi clutching Eren, slightly in pain.

Eren takes Levi upstairs and into his own room. As he lays Levi on the bed, Eren gets onto his knees on the bed and slowly removes his shirt, flicking it off the bed. He kneels in between Levi's legs, making Levi blush.

Eren slowly lowers himself down onto Levi, shuffling down the mattress.

"W-what are you doing, brat?", Levi asks nervously.

Eren stares up at Levi, making Levi feel so strange. Eren slides Levi's pants off and holds his member in his hand. Slowly but surely teasing it with his tongue. Levi, slowly losing his mind. Eren takes Levi in his Â mouth and, bobbing his head up and down while teasing it with his tongue, sending Levi into a moaning fit.

"Ah-ah", Levi pants as he slowly loses his mind.

Eren moves and re-positions Levi so that he is holding his own legs, "Wh-what-ah!", Levi is interrupted as Eren abruptly enters a finger into Levi's mouth. He swishes it around, Levi staring at him lewdly and confusedly, until he removes his hand and enters Levi's lower hole. At first it feels extremely uncomfortable and stings slightly, but as Levi gets used to the feeling, Eren asks if he's okay. Levi can barely talk, especially as Eren enters another finger, making it two, thrusting into him. Eren shuffles back up the bed to witness Levi's euphoric expression. The deep desire within Eren awakening and becoming so violent, he can barely control himself.

Eren moves his free hand to Levi's face and caresses him softly, Levi snuggling up to Eren's hand like a small kitten.

"I can't hold on", Eren breathes, feeling too excited to be healthy, and removing both hands from the scene to unbuckle his pants, and at the same Â time realizing how cliche he sounded just now. Eren searches the drawers and pulls out a condom, biting his lip inconcern he decides to ask later, then, Eren, chuckling to himself lines his member up with Levi's lower end and stares down at Levi with such a heated expression, a slight ping of fear hits Levi. Eren grabs both of Levi's hands and reassuringly kisses one before he thrusts himself into him as hard as he can. Â Once inside he waits for Levi to adjust.

"F-f**k", Levi breathes, "A-ah."

"You okay?", Eren pants, barely holding on.

"Ugh, try moving, slow", Levi pants.

Eren obliges and pulls slowly out and thrusting back in at the same pace. Levi grips Eren's entwined hand desperately as he forces himself to relax.

"You're too stiff Levi, you need to relax", Eren comments, only receiving rolled eyes in return.

But Levi can't. The small bubble around him has been popped. The bubble that has protected himself from the destruction of a second party or himself.Â What should i do? I don't know what to do... Why am I doing this? I want to stop... I don't want this... I'm... afraid...

Levi silently worries to himself, spacing out of the moment, as Eren sighs and bends down.Â 

"I was hoping I wouldn't have to ebb you on more than I'd have to but seems as though I will...", Eren says as he softly kisses Levi.

LeviÂ quickly snaps out of his trance. Eren simply smiles and bends down continuing the kiss noticing that Levi relaxed just a fraction.Â Eren...Levi solemnly says to himself, kissing Eren harder. As Levi slowly loses himself in Eren he comes to a realization before his train of thought completely deteriorates...

Out of all the people and things in this world, only two have been able to break Levi down and make him who he is, to this Â day. That was the death of his family, and Â the short period of time he spent with Eren. Although the time with Eren three long years ago was not much longer than a week, his influence had managed to change his stubborn so thought set-in-ways.Â How was such a thing possible?Â Especially considering how stubborn Levi was, even with Hanji, it had taken them years to break down the self-defensive walls Levi had made, and build something as mediocre as a friendship... His train of thought ceased as soon as Eren simultaneously started to thrust faster and kiss Levi intensely.

Levi couldn't be bothered to contemplate anymore, he simply wanted Eren, and in that moment, that was all he knew; Eren.

Â 

Â 

The next morning was not pleasant. The sky outside was grey, and thunder rumbled through the sky above the mansion. Levi's ass ached. That was all he could feel for countless minutes, until he felt and arm slightly tighten around his chest. He had a mini panic attack racking his brain as to who he was in bed with until the night before's events gave him a smack in the face. He turns around and finds himself being bear hugged by Eren. A thin sheet lays over them, Levi too afraid to remove them or move, tensing up.

"Levi, what's wrong?", Erens low voice sending shivers down Levi's spine.

"N-nothing, just sore, I guess", Levi immediately regretting what he just said.

"You're sore?", Eren cooed as a sneaky hand snaked its way back around Levi's torso, softly nudging his butt cheeks. Although to Levi's surprise it didn't hurt, Eren continued to grope him.

"E-Eren-", but as he was about to protest, he felt sharp stings rake up his back, he let out a pained wheeze. Eren, immediately knowing the root of Levi's pain quickly jumps up as Levi flips onto his stomach. Eren, searching the room for some place that stores clean linen, finally locates presumably Levi's closet and pulls out some sheets. He lays one on the side of the massive king sized bed that Levi is not occupying and asks him if he could move onto that. Levi does as he's told, painfully, moving to the clean linen side. Eren sighs, shakes out the other clean sheet he retrieved, folds it and lays it down on Levi so that it covers his backside but not the gash that weaves down Levi's back.Â 

"Levi, I'm going to get you some water and painkillers, can you tell me where those are?", Eren softly asks.

"Kitchen, downstairs, in cupboard, above fridge", Levi whispers, every time he breathes too deeply a sure sting makes him wish he didn't have to breathe.

Eren simply nods, picking up his car keys off the floor and- wrapping a white sheet also found on the floor around him- sets off for water painkillers and his baggage.

Â 

Downstairs, Eren notices everything is as clean and pristine as it was the first time he entered Levi's mansion. He solemnly contemplates if Levi had tried to keep his memory alive, or if he had tried to forget since Eren's apparent death may have been to much to remember... He managed to find painkillers and filled a glass of water. He once again climbed the stairs of the eerily quiet mansion to Levi's room.Â 

After he had made sure Levi had drunk all of the water he felt a small smile creep up onto his face. Then he remembered how many times he had tried masking that smile and it soon faded. He decided to let Levi sleep, it was probably because of himself that Levi was in this position. Last night he didn't even think about Levi's injuries. He sighed as he made his way out into the gloomy day. When he got into his car, he picked up Levi's phone and trying to suppress his anticipation, tried his own name as the pass-code.Â 

Wrong Passcode.

Eren let out a sigh. It was worth a try. Suddenly it vibrated and he answered the call.

"Levi! Thank goodness you're alright! I've been trying to reach you all night! That assassin, Death's Knight, you need to stay away from him. Even though, and this will shock you because we both thought he died, it's Eren, Levi, can you believe it? -That guy, you can't trust him, last time I saw him I had an inkling, but now I know for certain he has a personality-", Hanji is interrupted by Eren, who grimly adds...

"Disorder?."

Hanji gasps, "K-Knight?".

Eren doesn't respond, he feels agitated.

"K-Knight, please calm down, I didn't mean to offend you, I'm just worried about-".

"You don't need to be. I can look after him for a while", Eren bluntly interrupts, "And just so you know, I will be setting up death traps all over the mansion, so I suggest you handle the mafia as second-in-command for, give me a fortnight- and by then Levi should be healed enough to return to the office."

There was silence on the other line, but he could hear Hanji breathing unevenly, "Okay", she said in a small voice, "two weeks, but you call me once every two night for an update on Levi, physically, mentally and emotionally, okay? I'm not telling you, Knight, I'm asking you".

"Understood, first update will be tomorrow night twelve sharp", he said as he hung up. Eren felt as though even though his body and mind were at ease, his emotions were still not in check. It wasn't that he was confused, but more like he didn't have his feelings- and therefore personalities- organised.

Eren sighed, before locking his car, and entering the mansion with a grim smile as he would have to decide what to tell Levi or not.

Â 

Â 

Levi tried to fall asleep with all his might after Eren had given him water and painkillers, but something kept nagging at him, so he decided to contemplate whilst his eyes closed. He had been reunited with Eren, his first- and so thought- last love. He was still confused towards his own feelings, they didn't make sense to him. He started retracing his thoughts from the night before. It was true that the two spent such a small amount of time together and that was probably the main reason as to why he was so confused. Many people had tried hard to get close with Levi, but most- most if you count Hanji as a success- had failed. Many women had tried to get close, but Levi's straightforward demeanor had them running in the opposite direction in no time.

Unlike many other mafia bosses who had one or two women lovers, Levi was not interested in the thought at all and for many years prior to meeting Eren he had pondered why. He had also tried the idea he batted for the other team but that didn't seem right either- as of course there were men that tried to get cozy with Levi but that resulted in much of the same.

He hated it. When he was around unfamiliar or fake people he felt so repelled by it, that he slowly pulled out of inter-mafia meetings and such, he used a stand-in instead, which most of the time happened to be Hanji.

He had hated being touched, and especially when he had to get his hands dirty to settle things among his own or by second or third parties he found himself burning what was bloodstained, or sterilizing everything he had used to touch the other person. Hold on... Perhaps he was... germophobic? The obvious thought had never once crossed Levi's mind... But. And there was a big but.Â 

Why does it not matter when it has anything to do with Eren?

Levi found himself asking the question to himself a few times but nothing had come to mind, until he heard a clatter of unknown objects downstairs and something came to mind.

Levi had structured his entire life around the tragedy of his families' death and his own struggles growing up. He had made for himself and those around him a miniature world that seemed indispensable to those that were included in it. Hanji, and all of those that had decided to follow him, were all absorbed in the small world he had created, just as all the other bosses of the other mafia had done.

But Levi had failed to capture someone most valuable, in the sense that there was a side to this person that he had never encountered. And he was unsure if he should.Â 

Eren, was able to come and go as he pleased, Levi couldn't understand why... And then he found the answer.

Unlike all the others that surrounded Levi, Eren was totally different.

Eren could not be predicted due to his unruly personalities.

Eren could not be manipulated or controlled, by anyone other than himself.

Â 

Â 

And Eren, although without knowing it, had ensnared what he had desired to claim, all that he could ever ask for, all that he would need to survive, was already well and truly his.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Again thank-you! keep reading, I'll be getting back into writing so stay posted!
> 
> I'm sorry, I found it really hard to write smutt for this chapter, not sure why, hopefully I'll be able to write it better in the chapters in the near future.
> 
> :)


	7. Poisonous brewings

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Eren has tried to hide it...  
> He continues to hide it, for Levi's sake...
> 
> But will Levi notice where Eren looks with fascination...?  
> Will Levi notice the look in Erens eyes...?
> 
> Will Eren resist his usual ways...  
> Or will they come creeping out in the most unseemly way...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I've been so busy! Sorry for not posting for literally ages, hope those keeping up to date enjoy the chapter, I will hopefully be posting within the next 3-4 weeks, I know its long sorry!!!
> 
> :)

Eren sighed as he sat and contemplated what to do next. It was a strange predicament that he was troubled with... An unknown account had bankrolled him with 1M to kill a local mafia second-in-command. It was such an easy score... except... he'd have to sneak out while Levi was asleep, and still get back in time to give the usual call to Hanji.Â 

It wasn't that Eren minded looking after Levi, but each call between him and Hanji was painful. She was so persistent in making sure her boss and childhood friend was safe. He was most likely the safest man in the world with someone like Eren around. He contemplated hard, then agreed he'd take the job. Levi was quite concealed here, according to Hanji. Eren inhaled a breath of excitement as Levi stirred, tossing over and opening his eyes before sitting up.Â 

"Uh, morning", he breathed tensely.

"Morning Levi, hungry?", Eren asked calmly.Â Stop... you can't get excited about that around Levi, it's too dangerous...

"Sure".

"Good, breakfast is downstairs when you're ready", he smiled and left the room.

As Eren stepped outside the door, he breathed heavily... It was coming back... Shit. Eren slid back up off the wall and walked downstairs, he sat at the table and waited for Levi to come and sit opposite him. When he did they began to dig in. Eren realized that he hadn't eaten since... four days ago?! He solemnly wondered if it would be enough for Levi, since Eren had only been feeding him rationally to not upset his stomach.Â 

When they had finished, Eren noticed Levi was dressed in a suit and had wet hair. He frowned.

"Did you have a shower?", he asked Levi politely.

"Mmh, I smelt utterly disgusting", Levi replied.

Eren smiled, "You need to dry your hair, though, or you'll catch a cold", Eren left the room and came back with a towel in hand.

He ushered Levi over to the couch. Then asked as he dried Levi's hair, "Were you planning on going out today?".

Eren noticed Levi paused before continuing, "Uh, well, perhaps".

"I don't think you should yet", Eren said sternly, putting the towel down to check Levi's hair.Â Damp...Â he continued to dry. Levi beat his hand out of the way and turned around.

"Why not? I've been resting for four days, most of the cuts have crusted over, I'm fine".

"Are you?", Eren said flatly.Â 

Levi had to do a double take before continuing...Â That suddenly didn't sound like Eren... "As I said, I'm feeling fine, it's about time I went out for a little".

"No. You will stay here until at least next Friday, we can reconsider visiting the office then".

"Next Friday?! Are you stupid, brat, that's five days from now", Levi bluntly pointed out.

"I'm well aware of that, but you might have a repercussion, which may be worse than if you rested until then", Eren continued flatly.

Levi considered this... In a way Eren had a point, but something wasn't right. Levi noticed it might have something to do with the way Eren talked. He seemed a lot less emotional than the last time they had properly met... If that counts as properly. Absent-mindedly Levi outstretched his hand to Eren.

"What happened to you?", he blurted wistfully.

But before Levi could touch him Eren pulled away. Eren noticed Levi looked a little hurt, "Ah, sorry", Eren said taking Levi's hand, "a lot has happened, I'd rather not talk about it yet".

The silence that followed was deafening as neither party wanted to ask what was bugging them. Until Levi cut through.

"Body count", he said, Eren still holding Levi's hand.

"Pardon?", Eren asked, loosening his grip a bit on Levi's hand.

"Eren, how many people have you killed?".

Eren felt frozen, he let Levi's hand slide out of his, as he wondered what to say. How many peopleÂ had he killed? More accurately, how many had he killed that wasn't for money, not that that incentive is any better... He saw the faces of his victims in his mind, every single one that he had sent into the afterlife, if there was such a pleasant thing. The faces kept flashing forward, different ones each time, and their deaths, along with them. Eren gulped, he could see a pattern, it made him nervous. Gun shot to the head was easiest but there was no joy in such a thing. It wasn't personal. He felt as though he knew the person if he did itÂ that way... he enjoyed it when he did itÂ that way...Â he craved to do it...Â that way...Â 

Levi gently touched Eren's shoulder, snapping Eren out of his trance, Eren could feel his face curl up as he looked down at Levi.

"At least two hundred", Eren said unemotionally.

Levi flinched. Then seemed as though he was at a lost for words.

What did he think I was going to say? Did he think he could make me feel better somehow? What a joke...

"Levi, we don't properly know each other... that's how I feel", Eren said somberly.

"What do you mean?".

"I mean, not only has it been three years since we last saw each other but also the fact is that even when we did meet we never really got to know each other", Eren said, starting to feel like his old self again.

"What are you saying then...?", Levi asked unsure.

"You want to go out don't you?", Eren said, a thought developing in his mind, "Shall we go on a date?".

"A-a date, huh", Levi whispered, "sure, a date, that sounds, stupid, but okay, sure".

"Good", Eren said smiling a little, "Be ready by twelve, we'll go out for lunch and maybe go for a walk, you know, and all that", Eren, feeling puzzled said, but shrugged it off. Eren would be able to make the kill if they passed by the Hideout, where the second-in-command would be and Levi can go out... No, Eren was sure that Levi would be safe with him.

He then left Levi with the towel, gave him a reassuring smile, then, as he turned away felt it slowly fall into a sick grimace.

Â 

As Levi was getting ready, Eren packed extra artillery into the trunk of his car. From his bedroom window Levi noticed Eren putting the large bags into the boot. Levi was curious, but the way of which Eren was acting at that moment told Levi he needed to monitor his curiosity. Levi then fixed his tie and descended the stairs to meet Eren. He noticed in Eren's hands were two face masks, and a handgun. Eren passed a mask and the gun to Levi who gave Eren a worried look.Â 

"Just a precaution", Eren flatly stated as he tucked his mask into his suit pocket.Â 

"Why aren't you wearing your mask?", Levi asked.

Eren just smiled, then shrugged. He picked up his car keys that were on the floor by the front door and then turned out of the house and made his way to the car. Levi sighed, Eren was different... he was distracted by something... and all of a sudden suggesting we'd go out? It was more than strange since he'd been so opposed to leaving the house... It was concerning. Eren tooted the horn, giving Levi a fright. He could hear Eren laughing, Levi rolled his eyes... His worries and poisonous curiosity could wait.

Â 

They arrived in the city and Eren took the car into a public car park. Levi wasn't exactly bothered by this but was aware that Eren seemed too calm about their date today. It was their first, but that wasn't the reason... Eren urged Levi to hop out of the car and so Levi did so. Levi corrected his tie and habitually straightened out his suit jacket.Â 

"You look nice, Levi", Eren said wistfully. Levi simply nodded and looked away.

Eren moved around the car and lead the way out of the car park. They skipped stairs down to the ground floor and stepped out onto the street. The high-rise building seemed to stare down at Levi and watch his every step, he suddenly became nervous having flashbacks to when he was being hurt. He could still feel the cold metal blade as it slid-

He bumped into the back of Eren. Eren turned around and gave him a smile. It seemed off. But Levi ignored that thought and smiled back through a light blush as Eren pulled him across the street and down a flight of stairs into a club. The music thumped loudly in the background as peoples bodies congested the floor. Eren lead him over to the bar and ordered two drinks for them.

Eren held the glass to Levi's hand and looked into his eyes. Levi felt his chest thump and blushed avoiding eye-contact. He could see Eren scratch his neck out of the corner of his eye.Â 

"Levi, I'm going to go to the bathroom, do you want to come with me, or would you like to stay here?", Eren asked lowly, leaning in and kissing Levi's neck softly.

"Uh-I'll stay here for a bit, you go and I'll see you when you come out", he managed to say.

Eren just nodded and walked off. Levi didn't think much of it. He finished his glass after five minutes and turned away from the bar to look out over the club. It wasn't particularly large or anything, but the crowd made the room seem much smaller than what Levi knew it was.Â Who did this club belong to again? Levi couldn't put his finger on it... Something was off about this whole day, he knew, but didn't want to upset Eren, or cause him anymore pain than what he had already been through.Â 

He noticed the presence of a woman next to him, smoking a cigarette, she leaned onto his shoulder. He changed seats so that she almost fell, he simply stared her in the eyes and then turned away. Just then he noticed that the male bathrooms were in the direction he was looking at, which was in the opposite direction that Eren had gone in. Levi checked his watch and realized Eren had been missing for half an hour now... He didn't have his phone on him either. Levi decided to move in the direction as Eren but a hand had slipped into the back of his belt. He was pulled backwards and swung around by the same woman, who was smoking before. A small smile curls on her mouth.

"Not bad. What's your name? I haven't seen you in here before...", she cooed to Levi. Levi deadpanned her and took a small step back. "Hmm? What's wrong?", she said apparently oblivious to her innuendos.

"Nothing", Levi said turning away from her.

"You won't find him...That boy your looking for", she said lowly.

"What do you mean?".

"I mean, you will find him when he wants to be found...", she says discarding her cigarette by throwing it onto the club's floor and standing on it. She stands up from her chair, a little taller than Levi and begins to walk away, she pauses and turns on her platforms, "You coming?", she asks cocking her head to the side.

Levi sighs and nods, silently following her. Her dress barely reaches her thighs, her legs slim but muscly. Her heels are black, matching her dress, her hair too, her hair drew his attention, he frowned, it fell so heavily, when really it should be kind of floaty in the air as she walked. She had two neat buns on either side of her head and she glanced over her shoulder, showing an angular fringe and dark make-up.Â 

He followed her out of the main club room through a door hidden in the wallpaper of the main room. The hallway was dim, the walls a sobre grey compared to the malicious red outside.Â 

"I worked with that boy a few weeks ago. He's a splendid killer, so cold," she turned around for a second, "it made me shiver a little. I'm a hitman of 30 or so years, I'm getting old. When I met him, I knew something was different, can you tell?" Levi nodded to himself. "Ah, I would kill to spend one night with him, not in bed, but again, just killing. It was so easy for me, he was beautiful." She stops talking and raises her index finger to her lips to let Levi know not to say anything. She presses a code into a small set of numbers on the wall and pushes the door gently, holding it open for Levi.Â 

As Levi enters, the smell of the room violates his nostrils, even for a man of his caliber the raw smell of dead corpses rotting for approximately two to five days is uncomfortable. The women takes a deep breath, "Mmm", she mutters.

She leads him further through the room so dark he can only just make out her figure, he hears a door handle turn and another door opens in front of them. A burly man meets them this time, she whispers something to him and nods at Levi, Levi simply dead pans. The burly man lets them through and puts three fingers up, she nods. She continues only a few steps and stops. She turns and smirks at Levi, again putting her index finger up to her lips to hush even his breathing. She ushers for him to open the door, only a little. As he does so he makes out a figure standing above another. The figure standing has something in his hand and there seems to be someone on the ground.Â 

Levi squints as he makes out the standing man's unfinished handy-work. The standing man squats next to the body on the floor and continues. Levi has seen people be grinded to death by cars being pressed together in a trash yard, he's seen women be sectioned and their breasts and legs be auctioned off at underground auctions, he's seen girls as young as twelve sold to men as old as seventy for reasons he knows are reality, he's seen many more things wrong with the world that happen, but he has never seen someone be skinned as easily as apple skin. The squatting man was fast, careful, efficient, Levi was watching for thirty seconds and the body, he knew, was without a doubt skinned from the head and hair to the skin around its nails on its feet. His stomach could still handle the sight, true, this was a new experience he thought he would rather have died and not ever seen, but what disturbed him more was how careful the man had been. He could see a faint smile from this distance and was gently pulled back out by the strange lady with dark make-up.

He ushered him, to follow her again and led him back past the burly man, through the wrong smelling room, the long hall and back to the main room. There were less people now, and the room seemed less busy. He sat back on the bench next to the woman and she ordered a glass of water for him. She looked down at him as he sat on the chair and smiled almost apologetically.Â Why does she look sorry for me?

She gave him two white pills and a glass of water then left with a small wave through the door. He stared at the pills, it didn't make sense to him that he should take them, but he did anyway. He didn't want to any longer have the image of the smiling man skinning the lifeless body. The room was dark.

Â 

Levi felt someone softly shaking him, gentle hands, big hands. He opened his eyes and rose his head from on the bar bench and looked over at a smiling Eren.Â 

"You alright there?," he asks as he laughs.Â 

Levi slowly sits up and looks around, the room is almost completely empty.

"I'd say it's time we go, Levi, hey, you alright?" Eren asks standing up, Levi just nods and follows Eren as they both leave. "Well, I would ask you if you want to do something else, but you don't seem well, maybe we should go home." Eren says turning around to face Levi and holding his hands.

"I-You're right, let's go home," he says still feeling a little nauseous.

Â 

They arrive home and walk in through the front doors Levi removes his shoes and goes into the kitchen. The pours two glasses of a browny gold liquid and sits down on the couch, gently putting down the other glass in front of him on the coffee table. Eren, having removed his shoes too, joins him and takes a sip of the drink. He looks over at Levi who gently rotates the fluid in the glass.

"Levi," Eren quietly says.

Levi looks up at Eren, "Yeah?"

Eren frowns, "Something's wrong, please tell me."

Levi looks back at his glass,Â Something is definitely wrong...Â he thought to himself.Â 

"Levi," Eren looks at him again.Â 

"I saw something, while you were in the toilet," Levi says slowly, pausing, "I saw something, I think, I should not have seen," he continues, "why did you take half an hour to go toilet?" Levi asks flatly.

"I was taking a shit, bad timing, huh?" Eren whispers.

"While you were gone, I met a woman," Levi says, glancing at Eren who moves a little on the couch.

"Hmm? Did you like her?" Eren asks leaning in to Levi and pushing him over, his glass falling on the floor, the liquid seeping into the black carpet, "Did you like her, Levi?"

Levi pulls Eren into an embrace, Eren clearly unprepared. Levi squeezes him, even though it stings all over his torso and legs, he squeezes him.Â 

"That woman, she was wearing a red dress," Levi says as Eren replies with a 'mmm?', "she had dark hair tied in two buns, and dark make-up", Eren replied the same again, Levi held onto Eren, "she was muscly, and quiet, except for when she talked about you," Eren tensed, and Levi's eye lids closed for a second before opening again to continue. "She spoke of working with you, of the amazing work you did, how easy you made it for her, that you were beautiful," Levi slowly releases Eren, "she lead me, in the opposite direction to the toilets, through a door that was hidden in the wall. Down a dark, grey hallway, and into an oddly smelling room," he completely lets go of Eren and Eren stands up watching Levi recount what had happened, "she led me through the room that smelt oddly of rotting corpses and past a stocky-looking man to a room with the door number 3."Â 

At this point Levi sat up on the couch and looked over at Eren who stared back at him flatly but with fear in his eyes.Â 

"Eren," he whispers, "I can't express how sorry I am for bringing you into this, from the beginning three years ago, when I didn't shoot you, I know I had sealed your fate, but I was too selfish to do anything about it. Shouldn't I know you, to love you? Shouldn't I know all of you? Is this what you have been keeping from me? Because I will try to honestly love all of you if you let me. But I need to confirm with you, what I saw in that room."

Eren stares at the ground as Levi leans his face down onto his fists and stares at the ground too.Â 

"Tell me what you saw, Levi," Eren says staring deeply into Levi's eyes, "How did it make you feel?" remorse in Eren's eyes, "Tell me, did you see a man and woman eloping? Or did you see a woman abusing a man? Or a murder occurring? Or a monster skinning its victim?"

Levi stands and punches Eren over, Eren hits the other couch and slumps into it, breathing deeply from the impact looking at Levi. Levi walks over and sits on top of him.

"Why couldn't you tell me why you really left?" Levi asks quietly, "Why did you pull me out today if you were just wanting to do a job?"

"Didn't you want to go out? I was letting you go, it was a test to see if you'd leave me, and I was working a job. Do you loathe me for that? Can you comprehend this unquenchable thirst for blood and death that grows within me? Do you think-", Eren is cut short as Levi punches his face again, Eren winces.

Levi's face is askew, "Of course I can't understand it for you, and even if you end up killing me I wouldn't be able to bring myself to hate you," Levi covers his face with his hands and sighs, "I was afraid, Eren. For the second time in my life I was afraid, and not because you were skinning a man in that room. Not because you were sickly smiling about it, or enjoying yourself. I was afraid because for the second time in my life, I felt truly alone. The you I had never seen was revealed and I didn't recognize you till I left the room. How can you expect me to loathe you, when I even go as far as still loving you, as you skin a man? There is something seriously wrong with me, I thought to myself, I should be disgusted I should run while I can, and I could have, but I decided not to, in the hope that you would come back again, and yet, when you did, you speak to me so fakely. Why? Am I not enough?"

Eren sits up and hugs Levi, "I'm ill, I'm ill to the point where sometimes, I don't know myself anymore. I spent the last three years denying my old self and to all of a sudden be reunited with whom I love and not be doing my normal routine is strange. I sometimes feel lost, that's all, you're more than enough for me Levi, you're all I want to have to need, but without you for three years, what do you think I have been doing? Working at a florist? Working as a bartender? I've been killing people, disfiguring people, hunting people like deer, for money and the name. It's going to take me a while to change, try to understand that, and try to continue to love me after all I've done and will do. Or I'll fall apart again."

Levi wraps his arms around Eren and breathes in his anonymous scent of grass, car fumes and a hint of metal. He releases a sigh of relief as Eren kisses his forehead and lies down bringing Levi beside him. Eren falls asleep, for the first time in a long time, with a steady heart and a mind rid of deleterious thoughts, and breathes in Levi's scent of sweat and cinnamon.Â

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for reading this chapter! A new chapter as I said earlier will be up within the next month or so.
> 
> Stay tuned!
> 
> -ShirotaniDeWinter


	8. Streamlining unconventionalism

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Eren has shown Levi more of him, but as some people say:
> 
> "If you give a man an inch, he will want a mile."
> 
> Has Levi made a mistake, has he spoken too soon.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi, so I'm surprisingly free which is why I'm writing this chapter. Wow, eight chapters neh, man I have no life, I hope someone out there is enjoying this and maybe this will help someone, I don't know. I'm going to keep writing whether I get more views or not, it's a good outlet so... Anyways, I hope you enjoy this chapter.
> 
> Before I begin, I'm just gonna apologize, this chapter might be a bit different than the others but I mean, I'm just trying out ideas I have to see what will work.
> 
> Cheers,
> 
> @ShirotaniDeWint

Levi had to admit, it felt good that he and Eren were able to get those issues off their chests, however, something yet again began to feel strange. Levi had noticed that his day of freedom was quietly advancing. Tomorrow he wouldÂ be able to return to the office in town and visit a very stressed and upset Hanji, and deal with the idiot Jean and all his subordinates. Levi let out a sigh of relief as he stretched his arms into a crisp, clean, white shirt.Â Eren knocked on his door. Levi opened it to him and walked back to his wardrobe to fetch a suit jacket.Â 

"I'm happy, Levi, that you can return to work," Eren said nonchalantly.Â 

"Yeah. Also, what will you do once I return? Would you like to work for me? Or, uh, continue on your own?" Levi asked slipping into his jacket, and sitting next to Eren on the bed.

"I think... I would still like to work alone for a little, I have some things I still need to sort out, but I will in time, work for you. I'm sure of that." Levi nodded, of course he was disappointed but he couldn't help it. If Eren still needed time, he would wait. Levi felt he needed time too, after all these strange things happening so suddenly, he could understand they needed a break, at least at work. They both sat there for a while longer until Eren broke the silence.

"Is there anything that you would like to do today? I need to visit the city to... catch up with an old friend of mine, want to come?" Eren asked Levi as he played with his car keys at hand. Levi paused,Â ...an old friend? What kind of friend?Â 

"Uh, sure, I feel like a walk."

Â 

Eren drove fast. Levi noticed that Eren always drove at the top speed for just making the corners and straights, not once slowing or stopping. Levi felt in an odd place. He felt like one side of him was saying, "Relax, enjoy this moment. Levi, you're doing well."Â But the other side of him, his logic was telling him, "You should be careful where you tread, Levi, Eren has been acting strange again, do not think you have solved all his problems yet."Â 

Levi was still in a daze as they came to a stop in one of the public city car parks. Eren got out of the car to pay for a ticket and Levi hopped out patting his jacket for his phone and wallet.Â   
"So... I was thinking, if you want to go to work a day early, then feel free to. I'm visiting that said friend, but he's kinda hard to find. Also, I changed your bank cards and account the other day so that we share the same account, anyways there is plenty of money if you want to buy things," Eren stated to Levi while smiling.  
Levi was shocked, "We're not going out together?" he asked simply.  
Eren laughed and walked over to Levi, embracing him, however, yet again, Levi felt strange, "Of course if you want to join me you can, it's just that I'll be walking a lot, I don't want it to be too stressing for your body, that's all."  
"Ah, I see. No, it's fine, I'll go catch up with Hanji and then maybe visit work, we can meet up after, you have my number, right?" Eren nodded to Levi, "Cool, see you then."  
Levi caught Eren smiling as he turned and left. Again, he wasn't quite sure how he should take the smile, almost a smirk. But Levi decided to shrug it off, there wasn't any point in wondering now. He called Hanji. She picked up straight away.  
"I swear to gohd Eren, you've missed a million of my calls-"  
"Hey Hanji, wanna meet up, I'm in town," Levi asked, rolling his eyes but also wondering what she meant.  
"HUH? LEVI?! Oh my fuxk, you're safe, and of course I'll meet you now," she paused, "It's good to hear your voice again Levi, I was really worried."  
Levi laughed lowly, "Me too."

Levi realized when he got back to the city office, just how much he had missed it. Although, it did still smell faintly of blood for some reason, Levi was relieved to be back in business. He sat across from Hanji in the meeting room, just the two of them.  
"Is the room bugged?" he questioned her.  
"Of course not, no. Awgh, man, I was really worried about you. That guy Eren is a psycho," she says to him leaning onto the table, waiting for his response.Â   
"He isn't, he just has issues. I can help him, I'm sure of it."  
Hanji rolled her eyes. "Listen, listen carefully, what if he stops loving you, huh? He's very unpredictable, and he can hurt you-"  
"I know, Hanji, but that's a risk I'm willing to take. You weren't there, I'm cautious, but I also know that there is a part of him that needs me to convince him to trust me or something bad will happen. I know, but I also don't give a shit." Levi takes a long sip of the BL-akely's whiskey and absorbs the burn, "Anyways, there are other matters we need to talk about. Did you bring a report with you, by any chance that summarizes the last few weeks of activity?"  
"Of course, here, want me to talk you through it?" Hanji asks.  
"Sure."  
"Well, beginning a day after you were abducted, I sent out three of the seven organisation affiliated top squads, these squads were squads Mort, Shin and Rouge. You chose these squads yourself, so I will leave out details, they each searched the North, East, South and West clockwise on twelve hour continuous shifts and could not find you. I lead my own personal squad Haven, however, we were also unsuccessful. The next day the said opposing organisation had sent their hitmen and took over the building holding myself hostage and surrounding the building. Some time after midnight, of which I cannot be sure due to the state I was in, the rumored, 'Death's knight', infiltrated the building, it is highly likely that the individual that contacted 'Death's Knight,' or Eren, is one of our men. I know that most people contact him by letters, the old fashioned way, and pay in cash, lots of it. He's most likely a millionaire by now."  
"Carry on Hanji."  
"Ah, yeah, right, anyways, after you were attained and 'safe' I documented the costs and ran the organisation for the past couple weeks. Nothing has been happening that is significant. There is a little discord with the Ryuu family, but that is only because they have been demanding to see you and have not been able to. The total profit made by the organization for the last fortnight has shown that we have increased overall profit by 15% which is amazing in such a small amount of time. Also, I have pre-written a proposal contract for Eren to look over when he is interested in joining us, do you have an idea of when that will be?" Hanji asks.  
"No, but he will, eventually. Until then I want to personally visit the Ryuu family, can you make a time next week and then message me when, also, I'd also like to meet the second-year recruits personally and meet in the large meeting room with all of the top squads. Can you arrange all of that for me and ask the janitors to clean the building again, it still smells of blood. Can you make sure my black room is ready for me when I get here tomorrow morning?"  
"Of course, Levi." Hanji says beaming with a paper of scribbles.  
Levi stands up nods to Hanji who also stands and bows, he leaves the room, the building, breathes in the fresh air and decides to look for Eren.Â 

As Levi casually glances around the city, he notices the time, which is the late afternoon, and decides by gut feeling that Eren would be in the red light district. He walks casually down the rundown street, as he does he catches a glimpse of a tall, slim man walk into a shop that clinks with a soft long-distanced bell sound. Levi squints but he can't see down the long side street. He shrugs and decides to follow the man. He walks close enough to the shop that he can see what kind of shop it is and realizes it's a strip-bar for gay men. Again, Levi frowns, and although unsure why, feels the urge to follow the man. He walks into the shop and instantly the ambiance of his environment changes from an average day to a freakshow of a strip club.  
"Mr Ackerman, sir, what are you doing here? If we knew you were coming we would have prepared a room for you," Armin whispers to Levi. The reason why Levi can remember Armin so well is because he has such a gentle demeanor, although, Levi has seen Armin angry, and has preferred, personally to be his ally rather than his enemy.  
"No need Armin, but thank-you for the welcome, how have you been?"  
"Fine, it's the same around here you know, not much changes. However..."  
"Hmm? What?"  
"Well, it's just we don't often have new comers, we mostly host and service those that belong to the organisation but of course we have people from the public that frequent, it's just that, there was a fellow that came before, very fine looking, but very intimidating. He was new, for sure, was really interested in getting a man for an hour specifically though, you remember that guy Rani that I picked up from Thailand? He wanted to see him and see our stock. Strange fellow wanted specific maid costumes and such, anyways I showed him out back, hah, I don't know why I'm telling you, sorry Sir."  
"No, it's okay. Say, ask for his name next time you see him, would you? There's someone I'm looking for, are you sure you haven't seen him before?"  
"Well, not here, but he does seem familiar, I'm not sure where from, you could go down to Jinkies and ask Mikasa there."  
"No, it's fine, if you haven't seen him he's not one of us, just keep an eye on him will you?"  
"Anything for you, Sir," Armin says smiling before his phone begins to ring, "Sorry, I have to take this, stay for a drink if you'd like."  
"No, it's okay, I'll pop in later during the weekend or something to catch up again, later."  
"Sure, Sir, mind giving me a heads up? I'll prepare a room for you."  
"Sure."

Levi left the hordes of men and went out onto the street. He received a text from Eren and read it through:  
Hey Levi,Â   
I'm done, wanna meet up for food or want me to pick something up on my way back to the car?

Levi sighed, he texted back:  
Yeah, you choose, I'm not fussed. I'll meet you back at the car in 10 mins.

Levi began making his way back, the late afternoon air feeling refreshing, his phone buzzed again as Eren responded with a simple,Â Okay.Â Levi shrugged, why did he feel like Eren was keeping something from him again... He would have to wait until he got home, then he'd think about it.

Eren was waiting for Levi at the car when he turned the corner. Eren unlocked the car and smiled, asking Levi what he had done while he was out. Levi told him he had visited Hanji and the office, that he had dropped into a friend's bar and caught up with him and just aimlessly walked around town until Eren had texted him. Eren laughed, "Well, I'm glad you got some fresh air, you seem to be doing well, I'm sure you'll enjoy work tomorrow. Oh, right, I picked up some groceries and some other things, oh and dinner, how do you feel about hot pot?"  
Levi didn't have the guts to tell Eren he didn't like soups, let alone hot pot, so he let it slide.Â 

It was a quiet drive home but not entirely awkward, that was, until Levi asked Eren what he did in town. "Ah, I knew you'd eventually ask," he said smiling, "I didn't do much, visited that friend of mine, he's well, you don't have to worry either, he's more of an adviser than a friend if I'm honest but I've known him for three years now, he's very knowledgeable, maybe one day I'll introduce you to him, he helped me pick out some cool stuff."  
"Cool stuff?" Levi commented.Â   
"I'll show you when we get home, I'm happy."  
Levi was left puzzled, they arrived home and Levi picked up the groceries and dinner while Eren pulled out the 'cool stuff' from the boot and rushed it upstairs.  
"You will still show me, right, Eren?!" Levi yells up stairs.  
"Sure," Eren replies descending the stairs, "after dinner, let's eat."

They ate dinner quietly, Levi hiding the revolt from the luke-warm liquid, meat and vegetables. Soft music of 'Mozart - Lacrimosa' played in the back of the living room as the two eat. They clean the dishes and Eren heads up to his room quietly. Levi frowns. But continues to finish.Â 

"Leeevi!" Eren shouts from upstairs, Levi decides to go upstairs and knocks on Eren's door. Eren opens the door.Â   
"Please, sit," Eren says quietly smiling.  
"Okay?" Levi replies.  
Levi sits on the bed and waits as Eren leans against the room door. He smirks this time, a subtle difference, and begins to speak softly.  
"Today is a special day for me, it's my birthday, yay, right? Don't worry I didn't tell you on purpose, but I do have something I would like to ask of you, if you will please allow me to have this one birthday wish," Eren says to Levi who is taken aback.  
"Ah, well depends what it is." Levi replies.  
"Wrong, you're meant to say 'yeah whatever', because you're curious about where I went today too, right? I'll tell you if you do some things for me," he says as he leans into Levi and kisses him lightly on the head, slightly to Levi's disappointment.Â   
Levi frowns, "Fine, I'm only giving you three things to ask for. That's all."  
Eren smiles broadly this time, Levi feeling strange again.  
"Then, please put this stuff on and come back here, is my first wish," Eren says winking.Â   
Levi feels his stomach churn. What has he gotten himself into now.

Â 

"Ah-h, fu-ck," Levi moans, "wa-wai-Er-ennnn." Levi can no longer feel anything but Eren inside of him and Eren all around him. He was so confused.Â   
"Levi, I'm going to cuhm again, can I, in you?"  
"Uh-huhnnn, ugh, ah," Levi felt so overwhelmingly embarrassed by the noises he was making, why, what had happened for him to end up like this. Levi lifted his hand to move the hair from his eyes to notice the cream and strawberry insides all over his face. Eren shifted inside of him again and he moaned.Â Shit wtf happened.

An hour earlier:

"Are you serious, this is humiliating, you better fuhkin enjoy this shit, Eren," the crisp, white ruffles of the blouse and underskirt were bothering Levi, he couldn't understand the reason for this. He had even put in the effort to put on the matching lolita heeled shoes Eren asked for. He felt like an idiot. Levi had to admit, the actual outfit was comfortable, but he felt equally uncomfortable because it was his first time wearing a maid outfit. He took a deep breath and stepped into the room.  
He sighed, cleared his throat and forced the words out, "Room service," he said in a noticeably unenthusiastic tone.  
Eren instantly cracked up laughing and walked over to Levi, "Ahaha, you even said what I asked," Levi rolled his eyes, "Thank-you, now," he picked up Levi bridal style and threw him onto the bed, jumping on top, "the real fun begins, right?"  
Eren leant into Levi and kissed him, slowly pushing his tongue into his mouth. Eren's hands got busy and began to go up into Levi's blouse and play with his nipples.  
"Mph, d-does this count as number 2?" Levi whispers, moaning. Eren smirks.Â   
"Do you think that matters anymore?"  
Levi realizes Eren outsmarted him. He was right, it was too late, Levi is surprised as Eren flips him over and moves down his body. Levi tries to look back-  
"N-no don't do tha-ahh," Levi begins to make strange noises as Eren laps his ass, Eren sticks his fingers into Levi's mouth and he sucks on them needingly, feeling strange, wondering what is wrong with him, he feels different. Eren removes his fingers and inserts them into Levi.Â   
"Ah, wait, Eren, no-hmph," Levi puts his face into a pillow and tries to suppress the noises as Eren flips him back over again. He reaches into a plastic bag on the floor and pulls out, whipped cream?  
"Eren, what-why?" Levi is cut short as Eren kisses him again, deeply, holding Levi's member in his hand slowly moving it up and down.Â   
"Shh, you'll taste good," Eren whispers.

"You remind me of a dessert... yeah, a meringue... mmm," Eren laps Levi's nipples with his tongue, making circles of cream and then sucking on them, meanwhile Levi is a mess, he releases again in Eren's hand and Eren licks it off his fingers.  
"You, really need to give me a brea-ah, wha-," Eren slowly moves his member in and out of Levi, Eren admires the view. Levi's blouse has four of the eight buttons missing and his gaping open, showing a chest and shoulders with bite marks and protruding nipples. Levi's member is hard against the black lace underwear Eren made him put on and the cream and strawberries were now all sticky on his chest and torso. Eren began picking up speed and Levi covered his face.  
"Ne, what's wrong Levi?" Eren asks, slowing his pace down, causing Levi to make longer drawn-out moans, "Want a break?" to Eren's surprise, Levi shakes his head, his face in his hands.  
Levi slowly lowers his hands to show a messy, sultry expression. Eren falls back as Levi pushes him down and lowers himself onto Eren's member. Eren winces and lets out a low growl. Levi leans over Eren staring at him in his eyes and pushes Eren all the way into him.Â   
"Ah," Levi moans and breathes his warm air onto Eren, "It's, my turn, Eren," Levi leans closer to Eren, his maid skirt showing more ass as he does so, his blouse and apron now ride on his shoulders as he desperately kisses Eren. Eren kisses Levi back hard, sucking on his tongue and subconsciously ruts into Levi. Levi lets out a muffled moan and leans back onto Eren. Levi grits his teeth, quietly asking himself in the back of his mind,Â why does it feel so good with Eren? why do I feel like this is special?Â   
"Eren," Levi gasps. Eren begins to move up into Levi, feeling himself grunt from the pleasure, "Yeah, Levi?" he whispers, "What were you going to say?" Eren pushes Levi back down onto the bed, thrusting into him harder and faster.  
"Nghh, I- nh, fu-," Levi clings to Eren has Eren begins to feel close to climaxing again, "Eren, I think- ngh, I love you."  
Eren releases in Levi, Levi feeling warm in his lower half again, he pulls Eren in for another kiss and begins trailing kisses down his neck, biting along the way. Eren finds Levi's member and as Levi climbs on top begins to slide his hand up and down it again until Levi climaxes, biting, hard, into Eren's shoulder.Â   
This time, Levi tastes blood, but for some strange reason, is not repelled by it as per usual. Eren pulls him in for a bitter kiss as Levi orgasms again, Eren sticking his dirty fingers into Levi's mouth. Levi sucks on them, then Eren continues to kiss him, almost violently, but not quite. Eren bites Levi's bottom lip gently and then moves and bites into Levi's shoulder, hard, also drawing blood.

"Now we're even," Eren whispers, clutching Levi's thighs in his hands, as Levi rubs his member against Eren's in overwhelming lust, "I love you too, my Levi," Eren's smile protrudes the dimness of the room as he pulls Levi down into another kiss.

Levi, this time, no longer has any self-control to ask himself whether he stepped over a line he should not have crossed, he only feels satisfaction when being immersed in Eren.Â 

Â

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Well, sorry this chapter might be all over the place, I will make sure the next few chapters give context for this one, but um, there is definitely more to come and they might be more in a darker direction, just kind of an extra warning. I am going to be carrying on a certain theme. I just had to include a maid-Levi somewhere, there'll be more, is what I'm saying.
> 
> Anyways, thank-you again and bookmark the fic if you have enjoyed it. Feel free to leave Kudos but I mean I'm going to continue to write this anyways.
> 
> Visit my other fics, I've been neglecting them but if they get about 600 views I'll continue them.
> 
> Thanks,  
> ShirotaniDeWinter AKA ShirotaniAckerman013


	9. Civil Bureaucracy

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Levi dutifully returns to work after a long recovery break.  
> Meanwhile, Eren kills again... and returns to his now favorite shop to once again buy something for dinner.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I just want to express my thanks for getting me over 1000 hits! I didn't have expectations on this fanfic from the start, better to be easily amused than disappointed. Anyways, thank-you so much to those that are keeping up-to-date with this and don't forget to follow my twitter if you want extra info on posted chapters, weird ass posts or just to message me.
> 
> Thanks again! Enjoy the chapter!  
> Sorry, this is a short chapter, but hopefully I will be able to return to writing more regularly, I've been super busy this year! Ahhh I feel so bad. Sorry I will post more!
> 
> @ShirotaniDeWint

Levi woke to his phone alarm. He turned it off and rolled over. Eren quietly opened the door and stalked around Levi's bed, kissing his nose.  
"Time to get up, Levi, you've got work now and you need to get ready," Eren cooed, as Levi stirred.  
"Ugh," Levi moaned.  
"Your clothes are over there, remember you have money on your card so use it to get lunch and I picked out a gun for you for today too. Breakfast, downstairs in two minutes, okay?" Eren asks gently as he kisses Levi on the lips and begins to kiss his neck.Â   
After Eren leaves the room, Levi tries to stand up, only to feel a deep ache in his hips he winces and sighs, the repercussions... He sits back down and breathes deeply before getting into his suit.

Eren sits in the drivers seat, speeding, as usual and Levi stares out at the fields. It has been a long time for him to return to work, he never took time off, so for him it was a strange feeling returning and being not sure what to expect. He knew that Hanji would be glad to see him, but would the rest? Would he have their respect even after many of them almost lost their lives and boss? Levi shook his head, no matter what went down today he could deal with it, he had dealt with worse. He was glad he took painkillers before coming today.

Eren pulled into a car park in front of their building, the smashed glass had been fixed and the building looked like every other in the city.Â 

"Thanks for dropping me off, Eren," Levi said.

"Sure, what time do you want to be picked up?"

"Any, I've got a lot to settle today, I may have to work till late," he said, checking his watch.

"Understood, well, you have your phone text me at least 45 minutes before you want me to pick you up or I might be late, I have some things I need to sort out too," Eren said smiling like an idiot.

Levi understood what he meant, when he was with Levi, he wasn't killing, and Levi wondered how that might feel for Eren, going back to killing, as that's what he did for a living. It felt strange because most assassins and killers that were hired killed mainly for the money, Levi felt it was different with Eren because he knew well enough that Eren was well off in that department. That's what concerned him, that it was most likely because he liked it...

"Boss?"Â 

Levi turned as he heard the familiar voice, Eren waved goodbye and drove off as Hanji came and smiling gave him a hug. Levi ignored the urge to shove her off, however failed to prevent himself from tensing up.

"It's been a while since you've really been here, right? Let's go inside, everyone wants to see you."

Everyone???

As Levi walked in through the front sliding doors a loud chorus of people cheered and came up to greet him. Hanji walked in front of him and they all bowed to Levi. Afterwards, they all seemed excited, many of the new recruits introducing themselves and expressing their excitement to being able to work for such a notorious organisation. Levi couldn't help but feel welcomed and surprised to say the least.Â 

Jean came up to him, beaming like always, "Boss! It's so good to have you here. We were all so worried about you, but at the same time we knew you could handle anything someone would throw at you. I sincerely welcome you home, Boss Levi," he says as he bows to Levi, "We have many new members that are excited to meet you, please, come this way, I have some things that Hanji wishes me to show you before your meeting with the Ryuu family."

"Meeting with the Ryuu family? What time is that?" Levi asked.

"Has Hanji not told you yet?" Jean asks checking his watch, "It's still not for an hour, so there is no need to panic, she has arranged for you to travel to their estate up town, you will be leaving in half an hour."  
"By the way, why is Hanji having you tell me instead of herself?"  
"At the moment she is in the white room disciplining a new recruit for... anyway here we are, these are five of the ten new members. As you know, this is their second year within the group and Hanji told me that you wished to meet with them personally," Jean said to Levi.  
"That is correct. Thank-you Jean, it seems that in my absence you have been working especially hard, I appreciate that."  
Jean smiled sadly, "I'm just doing my job, Boss."  
Levi nodded and entered the room, Jean did not follow and he heard his quiet footsteps disappear down the hall.Â 

The new members each stood and bowed, "Boss." They all said.

"Greetings, please sit." Levi said quietly. They each looked at him with curious and perhaps cautious expressions, one guarded and the other four patiently waiting.  
"As you should already know, my name is Levi Ackerman and I am the leader of this organisation. I would like to know in one sentence what each of you know about me, starting with Violet."

Violet looks up from the table, her bright purple hair shades her eyes as she smiles gently. "Violet, he says. Violet says that she knows, 'Levi Ackerman is a strong-willed man with many years of gang experience behind him, that he was pulled into this life, not born into it, that he has no alive family, that his closest consorts are Hanji and Death's Knight, and that Levi Ackerman is an honorable man who will not hesitate to do evil for good.' Violet says, 'she is very appreciative to be given the chance to work underneath this man, Levi.'" Levi nods.

"Tadao."

Tadao shifts his cold glance from Violet to Levi, and doesn't show any expression. "Levi Ackerman kills and disciplines when necessary, he is a man of his word and is loyal to those he believes he can trust, he is a dangerous man when angered but is not angered easily, he is a calm and collected man who will kill with efficiency and accuracy and uses those disposable to achieve what he wants, however, is not an evil man. I am beyond relieved that I can work with him and not against him, for if I had to choose someone that I would wish to never be my enemy it would be Levi Ackerman, the most powerful man in the underworld."

Levi frowns. "Nikki."

Nikki's excited expression beams from across the table, she twirls her pastel pink hair with her slim pale fingers, "I know that you are a man who is untouchable unless willing to be touched, you are a man who calculates before he acts and plans ahead with caution and precision, I know you like to work hard and gain as much possible fairly, and without bloodshed, however, if for the betterment of your group you must sacrifice yourself or those dear to you, you will, you are a man who denies yourself unnecessary luxuries in order to live free of temptation, with a clear mindset you are not easily strayed from your goals, whatever they may be. With you as my boss, I know, as long as I work hard and consistently, I know I will be as safe as you can be here, " she giggles, her green eyes flashing, "nice, right?"

Levi nods to Funjo.

"Boss Levi is the only person I want to work for. That is all."

"Neh, borrrrrring," Nikki playfully whispers earning a glare from Funjo, she pokes her tongue out to him.

"Lastly, Sebastian." Levi frowns.

The others turn to look at the man who hasn't said a word or moved. He looks up from the table at the group through dark red eyes from underneath a long dark fringe. He opens his mouth as a cool dark voice comes out, "Levi Ackerman, a man of honor, who uses evil and others desires and uses them for the betterment of his group, Levi, a man I have known since I was a child to be a necessarily cruel man, one who wishes to survive, one who I hope, will one day trust me with his life." Sebastian's eyes pierced into Levis.

Levi felt on edge, this man, Sebastian, he knew from his childhood, Sebastian Ryuu, the heir to the Ryuu's family and fortune was willing to work for him, butÂ why?

Levi nodded, "Aside from the ass licking, that's not too bad. For my second and last question before I open up this conversation I would like to ask,Â why do you want to work under me? Isn't that a fair enough question. I want your most honest answer."

Violet's expression became hard, "Violet says, she wants to kill the woman that murdered my brother and mother, my father's ex wife who is missing but I know she is alive. She needs support, and she needs skills to do that and joining a powerful group such as this will give her those and experience. If she doesn't die, she will kill that bitch."

"My family died because I killed them. My father was an alcoholic and would hurt my mother and I, I put her and my father out of their misery and myself out of mine. I do not wish to be apart of 'normal' society, but I want to work hard and not in fear, which is why I chose you Levi and this group," Tadao finishes closing his eyes with his mouth in a tight line.

"Weeeeell, I love fun! Fun, fun and fun! This group seems fun, and the stuff you do seems fun and that's enough for me," Nikki says laughing.

Funjo just states, "There is no particular reason, I would simply like to serve you, Levi."

Levi sighs, and looks over expectantly at Sebastian. Sebastian meets Levi's stare and sighs.Â 

"My father has been really bothering me lately, and quite frankly, I need a break every now and then. Since I regard you as somewhat a childhood friend, I honestly thought, why not?" he paused, "Is that a satisfactory answer?"

Levi nodded. "I see. Well, each of you, I will admit, have potential, and there is not a limited number to those that we can accept, however, we will not accept anything less than simply the best. I hope each of you understand that." At that moment Levi's phone began to buzz in his pocket. "Excuse me."

Levi slipped out of the room and nodded for Hanji to go in, she would be taking care of the initiates at the lower stages of their trials. He picked up his phone and listened.Â   
"Hey, you alright? I thought I'd just give you a call to see if you're okay." It was Eren. Levi sighed.  
"I'm good, actually, I met some of the possible new staff and everything seems to be running just fine," Levi then recalled his meeting with the Ryuu family which he had to organize and made a mental note to finalize any plans. "Are you okay? If, if I can ask, what have you been doing?"  
There was a long pause on the other side.Â   
"I'm fine Levi! It's not anything I can't handle, trust me. I'm just helping a friend out. Anyways, I'm glad you're feeling up to today and I will see you later this afternoon. What time would you like me to pick you up?"  
"Uh, around 7ish would be great."  
"Alright, I'll see you then."

Levi sighed,Â Helping a friend? Who? That woman perhaps? Well, regardless, I have work to catch up on. I suppose I can ask him about it later tonight.

Â 

Despite saying this to himself, Levi felt that a part of himself, still did not, truly trust Eren. And that part of him felt somehow, that something big was going to happen.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey, thanks again guys.
> 
> -ShirotaniDeWint


	10. Altruistic Antagonist

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This chapter, readers delve deeper into the dark world of corruption surrounding Levi and Eren.   
> What will Levi do? Continue to dig into Eren's past three years, or will Eren catch on?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey everyone, I know the last chapter was short, but I felt like I should just get one out to you guys.
> 
> I'm not really sure if many people are continuing to read this fic, but I appreciate anyone who is...  
> I hope that I can continue to make it interesting for you guys! I'm sure the next few chapters will be somewhat interesting.

"What seems to be the problem, Levi?" Hanji shook Levi's shoulder. He simply sighed, slouching back into his chair. "There is obviously something up, you should just tell me."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So herein lies the end of the original Criminal Façades that I wrote when I first joined. Thank you to those who had supported me at that time and I am surprised but also a little elated to say that I will be returning to AO3 during the Covid-19 quarantine period. I hope that you all are safe and stay at home as much as you can and remember to look after one another from a distance at this time. It is important that we stay in contact with each other as much as we can and spread words of kindness and love. 
> 
> Welcome back, with the new continuation RE:Criminal Façades

**Author's Note:**

> This was my first, be cruel in the comments, I can take it as long as its constructive criticism.
> 
> I was only going to make this a 5 chapter story with an extra chapter but I've decided to make this a long fanfic! Sorry if this confuses people and for not updating sooner. I'm not sure how many chapters but please continue to read as I update!


End file.
